Runt of the Litter
by Maddie-san
Summary: After Inuyasha forces irreversible actions on her to prevent a tragedy from repeating itself, she is lost and alone. Who else but a wolf to teach a dog how to navigate her new reality?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hm, yeah, yeah. Another one. T.T Blame Nikki please. I was inspired by Living. And thank you to my peeps for the title shout out match. **

**Runt of the Litter**

**Part 1**

That _fucking_ bastard. He had done it again.

Her body was cold, limp in his arms, as he cradled her to his chest. The scent of fresh blood was everywhere as it continued to spill from her sliced throat, staining the grass beneath their bodies. He buried his nose in her hair, clinging to a sign of life. His salvation came in the form of a hitched breath, barely audible. _She - she was alive!_ His heart raced while he pulled her away from his chest, her head swinging as though she was a lifeless corpse. Her eyes were closed, shielding her sparkling blue orbs from his sight. M-maybe he didn't have to lose her again? Maybe he could save her this time. He licked at his lips as he put her down on the ground. He pressed his ear to her chest, waiting to sense the familiar heaving of her chest. It took a moment, and he was nearly hopeless, but he felt it.

"K-kagome?"

Silence.

The nearest hospital was too far; even with his speed, she would be dead before he made it. _There was one thing_. One hope to save her. It was that or watch her die again. He didn't have the strength to pull through that again. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Tears pooled in his eyes, their amber colour darkening while his hatred for his older brother grew in his heart. _Why_? Why did he want him to be miserable? Why did he have to be alone? Even if he saved her… he'd never see her again… not if he wanted her to live. Gently, he brushed her bangs out of her face, watching her pale skin shine, illuminated by the full moon hanging above their heads. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, his fingers trembling as he pulled down the blue collar of her shirt. "I'm so sorry, Kag."

She had only wanted to be his friend.

She had only wanted to be there for him.

And it cost her the ultimate price; her life.

He leaned forward, his silver locks covering her body, and he gulped, guilt sinking in, making him sick to his stomach. His fangs slowly pierced the flesh, the blood from the fresh wound masked by the one from her wound. The familiar metallic taste overflowing in his mouth, he shut his eyes closed. _Almost_. He could feel the blood pumping through her blood vessels, signalling that there was hope for her. Once the blood spilled from his lips, he pulled away, the fang marks on her neck visible. His chin dipped to his chest as he rose from the ground. He allowed his nose to twitch, surveilling their surroundings. She should be safe here. No one should come for her. The moon was full; she would not keep this form for long. They were in a no-man's-land; this was no one's territory. It was why Sesshomaru had opted for this location as the ground of his execution.

Inuyasha had to believe she would live.

If she died, _this time_, he would follow her into the depths of hell.

His eyes lingered on her a moment longer before he forced himself to tear away from her. He couldn't let his brother tracked him down or give him a reason to be suspicious. Memories of her laugh, her smile, all filled his mind as he walked away. Biting her was not enough. Sesshomaru _had_ to think she was dead. He retrieved his cellphone from his pocket, dialling a familiar number. It rang twice before it was picked up. "Miroku… I need a favour."

Sesshomaru would want a body.

He was gonna get one.

-R-

_Blood_.

A lot of it.

The whole pack had been on edge the whole day, the impending full moon itching at their instincts. They had guarded the cubs, ensured the safety of the old and sick, knowing that they were not the only one controlled by the light of the moon. The time to transform was near when two pack members came running, completely breathless. _Blood. Dogs._ Those were the only words he had made out before rage had fuel his speed. Confrontations were frequent, especially on such nights, but he had not expected them to get a head start. Had they crossed into their territories, knowing full well the punishment that would come from it? Kouga had followed the trail of blood all the way into the depths of the forest. It led him past their territories but not quite into the dogs'. It was fresh - a recent kill. It had to be with this amount of blood. He could feel his wolf inside, roaring with rage, demanding blood for blood.

The pull of the moon distracted his chase, begging him to shift into his true form and to give into the primal call echoing through his veins. He could resist the temptation a little longer. He was no ordinary werewolf, his alpha blood allowed him to fight the urges much longer than most. He could will his transformation - full moon or not. At least, to some extent.

At first, his eyes scanned the darkening horizon, unable to find the source of the blood. If it hadn't been for the nasty stench, the dogs had left behind, he wouldn't have spotted _it_. There, in a patch of grass was a tiny cub, all curved upon itself. The source of the blood. He snared; they dared to attack a defenceless cub? Dog were pitiful creatures with no honour. He had rounded up his cubs prior to this, and he knew it wasn't one of his. Still, he wasn't about to let one of his kind die in the forest. He dropped to his knees, gently cradling the tiny black-haired cub in his arms. He laid it in the curb of his arm, immediately spotting its wound; sliced throat. Who would do this? He sniffed at it, hearing it whimper, immediately recognizing _that_ particular awful odour. Taisho. Bastards. That ice king who thought he was better than everyone. To think he would sink to such disgraceful tactics.

"I gotchu," he whispered to the cub as he turned around, carrying it in his arms and ready to take it into the protective folds of his pack.

There was no time to find its pack; he would find out whom it belonged to in the morning. For now, he needed to tend to its wounds. The full moon should be sufficient to make it pull through, offering the cub unusual strength for the entire night. He could no longer move as rapidly, not wanting to further the injuries of the cub by risking opening the gash in its neck any wider than it already was. It was a miracle the cub was still alive. Every few steps, it would whimper in pain which he took as a reassuring sign; it was alive, fighting for its survival. His previous rage had caused him to cover a lot of ground fast, but now that he was walking, the pressure of the moon was becoming too much to bear. _He had to give in_. Despite his near proximity to his packs' grounds, he could not take many more steps.

Kouga was far enough from the no-man's-land that no one should venture in this vicinity. He quickly spotted a large tree with a wide trunk and headed for it. He kicked a few leaves with his feet, piling them up at the root. He leaned forward, laying the poor cub on it. He took a few steps backwards, ensuring that his much large form would not accidentally cause it harm, and allowed the rays of the moon to control his body. He grunted, he whimpered in pain, the transformation process never getting less painful, no matter how many times he went through it. His body expanded, flesh turning into brown fur, fangs growing out of his mouth, but his blue eyes remaining, like beacons in the night. Once bones were done cracking, he dropped on all four, returning to the cub's side. He wrapped himself around it, his large frame protecting it from possible harm. He watched as the cub tilted its head to the side, trying to burrow itself in his fur, probably seeking his warmth.

'_Don't worry little one,'_ he thought. '_I got you_.'

-R-

The night dragged on, his ears perking up each time he heard the crackling of a leaf or the whistling of the wind. Eventually, and most likely due to the warmth coming from the cub's body, he had fallen asleep. It was not until the sun peaked through the horizon that he woke from his slumber. He lifted his head from the ground, cracking his stiff neck as the fresh morning breeze forced goosebumps across his skin. The morning dew had left a layer of droplets on him and it left his skin cold. He had not meant to fall asleep, but the fact that he slept through the night meant one thing; no one came back to ensure the cub was truly death… and no one came looking for it either… There was a body pressed into him, in human form this time, but as he felt it move against his naked chest, it dawned on him that it was much bigger than a child's body.

_What in the_…

He propped himself up with his hand, staring down a long mane of black hair that belonged…_ to a very womanly form_. He jolted into a standing position, his eyes quickly roaming across perky, large breasts, a fine waist, and rounded hips. _No_, wait. It had been a cub! She had been so small! There was no way… but the blood on her didn't lie. The blood had crusted at her neck, a reflection of the wound she had endured during the previous night. Her limbs were bruised with purple marks and her face was sliced around her left eye. It was her, there was no doubt about it. Then what the fuck… He ignored her naked form, even if it sent his blood pumping and he began sniffing at her shoulder. _Dog_. She smelled like dog. The scent. It hadn't been _solely_ from the attackers… it had come from her.

She… she was not a wolf. A dog scent clung to her skin.

But her scent was faint, not as nauseating as the other dogs. He could smell two other distinct smells other than hers. One was Taisho for sure but the other? He couldn't figure it out.

Fuck. He had protected her like a cub, like one of his own. She was a _dog_.

He slapped his hands on his face, doubts growing within his chest. What was he supposed to do? Leave her here to die? She wasn't his responsibility. She wasn't even a wolf. Her own kind could deal with her… except they would never come for her here. He had dragged a _dog_ in his own territories. Could he go back to where he had found her? As he stared down at her sleeping body, he felt a pang in his chest. _Her throat_. Dogs had done this to her. They had put her down with no regards to her life. He didn't know her. But he knew whoever assaulted her; she had not defended herself. There had been no one's blood but her own. No one had come for her. If he returned her, they would probably try to kill her again, and he knew they wouldn't fail a second time. He was already surprised that the Ice King had botched the job. He should have known that the full moon would help her heal.

He kneeled back at her side, fingers gently grabbing her chin, which allowed him to tilt her head backwards. He was careful as to not overdo it, scared he might reopen the fresh wound on her neck. As he gained a better view of the gash in her skin, his eyes zoned in on another fresh wound; fang marks. He held his breath; these were recent. No more than 12 hours he was convinced. He had turned one person during his many years and he knew what it was meant to look like. _Someone had turned her_. After she was attacked? Was that why there was another scent? Did someone… save her? But then why leave her to die? None of it made sense. Surely _Sesshomaru_ wouldn't have allowed it. Everyone knew he despised bitten creatures. He only responded to pure bloods.

As he looked at her taking uneven breaths, he knew one thing; if he left her here, she would die. If he returned her to the dogs, she would die. And he couldn't let it happen.

She was freshly turned, confused, hurt.

How could someone abandon a cub - _a pup - _a new baby by itself? She probably didn't know much about the lifestyle, the instincts, the dangers…

_Not your problem_, he repeated himself. Despite those words echoing in his head, he found himself wrapping his arms around her frame, picking her up from the cold ground. He watched her shivered before she cuddled up to him. He was not leaving her out here to die. She had done nothing wrong. Whatever had gotten her killed - it was none of his business.

_He was taking her back to the pack_.

-R-

"Kouga, she's a _dog._ We can't keep her here."

"Yeah, what if she's a decoy!"

"Enough," he snarled. "They sliced her fucking throat and left her to die. Without the full moon she woulda died."

It had not taken long for the pack to sniff out the smell of dog. All of them had gathered at the edges of the forest, almost ready to attack. It almost made him think that something happened while he was gone. It also didn't help that since he spent the whole night cuddling up to her, he himself smelled like a dog. Kouga had ignored the stares and instead, he had pushed through the crowd to head to the little cabin where he laid her in his bed, covering her nudity with a blanket. There was no need to have everyone see her naked. She probably wouldn't appreciate that. It was enough that she had spent the early hours of the morning next to him.

"That's not our fault."

Ginta squinted as he looked at Kouga's face. He angled his body away from him, a brow creased. "Wait, where you with her all night?"

"I thought she was a fucking _cub_," he spat back, leaning away from Ginta, his eyes darting away from his glance.

"What? She smells like dog!" It was impossible to miss that recognizable _stench_ that clung to the fucking dog. They could spot them from a mile away.

He palmed at his neck. "There were a few scents. I thought she was a stray from another pack and got attacked."

"But she's a dog."

"And I'm telling ya, she looked like a cub."

"Wonder what kind of dog she is?" Hakkaku pitched in as he tried to peer at her face from where he stood.

Kouga smacked him on the back of the head. "She doesn't look like a dog when she's like this. Idiot."

"I think she needs to go," Ayame spoke as she inserted herself into the small circle. "You're endangering the whole pack by bring her here. She doesn't belong with us."

"I'm the alpha. I decide who belongs here and who doesn't."

"And you'd pick a _dog_ over a wolf?" she pressed on. "What are you gonna do the day she attacks one of us?"

"She's _new_, she's a _baby_."

"A baby pup - not a cub," she clarified.

"It doesn't matter. Look, I make the call here. Not you, not any of you. I'm gonna wait 'til she wakes up and then I'll decide what I do." His eyes narrowed. "If anyone else has anything to say, we can take it outside."

And just like silence befell the pack. Nobody was stupid enough to try to take on Kouga; there was a reason why he was the alpha despite his young age. Although they respected his decision for now, no one was pleased with; werewolves stuck to the old ways. They did not mingle; they went through their transformation far from humans and kept them unharmed. Dogs were greedy, _domesticated_, they wanted to have it all. The weredog form, the glory, the human life. It could not be combined. There were rules to follow, an order to respect. Dogs simply did as they pleased and put every single one of them in danger as they did so. They also had a personal vendetta against the wolves, which prompted many attacks. They had lost a lot of their own to them. They could not easily accept one in their ranks. _Even a baby_.

Meanwhile, Kouga plopped himself down on the floor, one leg bent with his arm resting on it. He was using his free hand to pinch the skin of his throat, repeating his pack's words in his head. He was making it up as he went; he was fucking stuck. He could not ignore his pack's feelings, but he could hardly leave her to die. It wasn't like she was lost or he had somewhere to return her. This might not even be her decision. She might not have asked for this. Being bitten was a burden, almost worse than the curse of the wereform. He had turned someone once, hoping to save them. He had been a foolish cub and - and he had not helped her properly. He lost her. A young child. She was much older, but by human standard, she remained young. He had to at least hear her out right? If there was something he could do…

"_Ow_."

Her voice broke the spell of thoughts running through his mind and he hopped on his feet.

She parted her lips intending on speak but all she did was groan. _Her throat_. It hurt, it hurt so much. She hunched forward, choking down on a sob. Before she could even open her eyes, flashback flooded her mind. _Sharp claws. Blood. Pain. Sesshomaru._ "NO!" she shouted, louder than expected as she immediately sat up, and then felt a burning fire spreading through her throat. Suddenly, there was a hand on her arm and she forced her eyes opened.

Who?

"You're okay. You're okay." Panic clung to her, fear irradiating from her aura.

Her grey eyes searched his for answers, and he watched as she concluded that _he_ was a stranger. She yanked her body out of his reach, placarding herself to the nearby wall, as though the newfound distance between them would somehow protect her. The slam against the hard surface forced her to wince, but she kept her eyes on him. He lifted both his hands in the air, showing his palms, trying to appear as nonthreatening as possible. "I won't hurt you," he spoke in a soft tone. "You're injured, you shouldn't move like that."

His words were enough for her to press a hand to her neck the lingering pain vivid as she recalled _how_ she got it. She remembered the coldness of the blade, the warm blood that had followed and her slow descent into darkness as she cried, her sounds muffled by her bleeding throat.

"We can clean your wound."

"H-how?" She swallowed the excessive saliva accumulating in her mouth and winced in pain. "W-hat?"

"I found you in the forest," he began as he sat down on the bed but kept a distance. He figured it was hurting her to talk and he wanted to limit the amount of words she had to pronounce. "You were - "Did she know? And if she knew, how much _knowledge_ did she have? "Do you know what happened to you?"

She pointed at her neck.

"And?"

She frowned, creases forming in her forehead. She lowered her head, trying to access the damages that had been done to her body; every muscles hurt, every _bone_ hurt even if that wasn't possible. It was like someone had squashed every inch of her into a goo. As she glanced down she was forced to see that the only thing shielding her body from _him_ was… a blanket? She lifted the edge, confirming that she was not wearing any clothes. A raspy screech past her lips as she tightened the blanket around her body. _She was naked! WHY WAS SHE NAKED_?

"I found you like this," he quickly supplied. It wasn't a complete lie. She had been naked - just covered in fur…

Why would she be naked in the middle of the forest? What did she remember what happened after? She had gotten a text from Inuyasha - he had asked her to meet him in the forest, which wasn't an unusual request. Sometimes he needed help setting up for the night when it was a full moon. But she knew saw him. He was never there…

Kouga watched as fear grew in her eyes, the recollection of her night probably hitting her. "If I say _dog_…?"

Her eyes widened, showing the whites. _She knew_.

"Someone bit you."

At his words, her hand touched lower on her neck, near her collarbone. Her fingers fit perfectly in the holes left behind by the fangs. She took in a sharp inhale of air but never breathed it out. _Bit her_. She had met Inuyasha in his _once in a full moon form_. She had been cutting through an open path of the forest to head home after staying way too late at the library. What she had thought to be a harmless dog had proven to be quite the opposite. It had run after her, trapping her within the depths of the forest. She had begged the animal, trying to soothe its rage, but it had not worked. Not until it got closer to her. Then, it had sat in front of her, never letting her leave, watching her until the full moon disappeared. It had led to a… bit more nakedness than she had wanted and a lot of screaming. And that was when she learned about Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Although Inuyasha always made it sound like he was the only one. And that his _deformity_ as he called it was the reason Kikyo died. He hated what he was. Every day, he only spoke of how he wished he was human.

_Why bite her_? And why did this stranger know about this?

But she had bite marks… and she _was_ naked. Could it be real? "Are y-you?"

He nodded. "I'm a wolf though - not a dog." He tried to not make it sound _disgusting_. He really did. He made sure to speak the word _dog_ as normally as possible.

That was why he recognized the fang marks - and why he was not put off by this. Although she was surprised. Inuyasha never mentioned to her that there were other beings like him, other species. Then again, it was not like he ever spoke fondly of his conditions… which had led her to not ask too many questions. She knew better than to pry when Inuyasha did not wish to speak. It only sparked his anger. Still… None of this explained her throat though… someone… someone tried to kill her?

"Who did…"

"I'm not sure. I only found you. I think someone tried to kill you and someone else saved you… There was no one around… just you."

Before he could explain further, there was a knock on the door. The sudden intrusion was enough for Kagome to bring a hand to her chest, clutching the blanket closer. _There were other people_. Now that they had broken the little bubble around her, she realized that there were _surrounded_. Were they… like a pack? That was the proper word for wolves gathering, right?

"Not now," he barked. She was already having a hard time handling his presence - he didn't want to add to that stress.

"Kouga - I think you're gonna wanna see this."

He let his head hang forward before he resigned himself. "I'll be right back okay?"

She nodded. Why did he care so much? He didn't even know her! She didn't know _him_. And now she had to figure out what happened to her. The simple thought of the previous night was enough to ice her blood. Her hands were clammy while her chin and her lips trembled. Inuyasha wouldn't have left her alone like this. She trusted him. Did that mean someone injured him as well? _But he said he found her alone_. If he was anything like Inuyasha - he would have smelled his presence too right?

Meanwhile, Kouga slammed the door open, gripping at its frame so strongly that the wood was threatening to give out under the pressure. "_What_?"

Ginta didn't say a word; instead he shoved his phone in his alpha's face. In this case, a _video_ was worth a thousand words. Kouga watched the clip which displayed the local news. He pressed the volume up button in an attempt to hear what the announcer was saying. _And today, a body was found in the woods… _Wait - that was where he had found her last night. How could there have been a body? She wasn't dead, and he knew for a fact that there was no dead body around - he would have smelled it. They were even showing the exact location where he had found her. It made no fucking sense. "What is this?"

"I don't know, but there's a bunch of humans out there now, the boys are making sure they don't get too close." If they did, they might start poking around and asking questions, and that was the last thing anyone wanted. Humans had a way of accidentally uncovering secrets and showing up where they were not welcomed. They might question why _so many_ people lived together in the woods. Usually, they knew how to hide themselves better, but they always reunited for the full moon. It was bad fucking timing. The dogs were fucking it up for everybody - _again_.

Kouga scratched at his temple with his middle finger: why would someone make up a body? Why would someone pretend that she was dead?

He did not have a good feeling about this.

"Gimme a minute," he finally said to Ginta as he closed the door in his face. Kouga could hear the sounds of protests behind the door, but he ignored them.

He returned to her side, noticing how her ears had perked up. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Heard that?"

She nodded. How was it even possible? He had been at the complete other end of the room and yet she had heard the sound coming from his phone as though he stood next to her.

"There's a lot more where that came from." He put the phone down in front of her. "So you heard? Do you know… do you know who bit you?"

"No." She thought people like Inuyasha came in small numbers but apparently she knew nothing.

He did not want to sway the information he got from her, but he might need to provide possible options for her if he wanted some answers. "I mean, do you know the name Taisho?"

"I-inuyasha."

Inuyasha… wasn't that the name of that bastard? He knew the old alpha had two sons, one with a were dog and one with a human. He wasn't sure what the story was there - _except_ that it was fucking idiotic to make a child with a human. He also knew that the ice king was the only one in charge. Something was up. "What about his brother? Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru… _Sesshomaru!_ Her jaw clenched as she gripped at the blanket, threatening to shred it with her newfound strength.

"I think he's the one who did this to you," he said pointing to her neck. "I - I could smell him."

Sesshomaru had been there? But Inuyasha hadn't been? Had it been part of the trick? Inuyasha would never trick her and he would never collude with his older brother; they both despised each other. Inuyasha's self worth and confidence had been destroyed by Sesshomaru and Kagome had personally seen the damages the years of abuse had done on him._ No_. Whatever Sesshomaru had done, Inuyasha was not a part of it. He would never betray her.

"Do you trust him… Inuyasha?"

"Ye-yes."

"Then he's probably the one who bit you. He probably didn't have a choice. But I'm not sure who's saying you're dead." Was it that Inutrasha or _whatever_? "I think it's best of you stay low for now. We don't know if he's gonna come back for you. Either of them, and my guts tells me this ain't good. You can stay here."

He would get shit from the pack over this, but he didn't give a fuck. Until he sorted this out, she was staying here under _his_ supervision. He couldn't send her out there when she didn't even know how to control her new powers and skills. She might end up hurting someone and that would be his fault. After all, he would be the one releasing her into the wilds with no one to watch over her or help…

Inuyasha? Biting her? She had talked to him about that; she had asked him if he had ever bitten anyone. He had always been clear; he wouldn't ruin someone life like that. He said he was cursed. Could he have broken his own rule and bitten her? From the sound of it… and the looks of it… she had been dying. She knew he already lost someone he cared about before… Still. _Ugh_. She wished she could talk to him.

"Mmmy phone?"

"There was nothing around you when I found you. I'm sorry."

Then she couldn't talk to him.

"I - go home."

"I'm sorry, I can't let you go." His tone was more demanding this time, more pressing. "I don't think it's safe. Someone worked really hard to make it look like you're dead."

What about _him_? What if he was a threat? Her head was swimming, her recollection of events spotty at best and now… now she wasn't human and she didn't even know where she was and who she was with… how could she decide like this?

He watched her clench her hands into fists, her fingers restless. _She didn't know him_. "I'm Kouga. What's your name?" he said as he offered her his hand his palm towards the ceiling.

She crumbled her fingers into a fist before relaxing her hand and putting it on his. "K-kagome."

"Alright, _Kagome_." Her name rolled off his tongue. "Do you trust me?"

It was the dumbest thing; she did. She shouldn't but she did. She felt sick to her stomach thinking about her new realities and now - now she had no one and she had nothing. All she had were brand new sharp instincts that told her she could trust the man in front of her.

So she nodded.

-R-


	2. Chapter 2

**Runt of the Litter**

**Part 2**

His foot was tapping against the wooden floor, impatience getting the best out of him. His lips were pursed, his stance stiff as he stared at the closed wooden door. He had expected her to be tired, but it turned out that what she craved most was a shower and he could not blame her; she had spent the night outside and a transformation always left one quite dirty to say the least. He gave her the basic necessities, along with some of the females' clothes and he left her be, giving her the privacy she needed. It hadn't been long before he heard her sobbing loudly. He was a stranger, no one that could provide her comfort, so he opted to wait on the other side of the door, listening to her cry her eyes out. Except now it had been an hour since she first turned on the water and it was still going.

He could knock. And he did. "Ya alright?"

But there was no answer. He tried to knock again. Still no answer. He gripped his fingers around the golden handle of the door. "I'm coming in," he warned.

He popped the door open and peeked inside, the steam escaping the room. He could see her crouched down shadow through the yellow curtain. He slowly stepped in her direction and gripped at it, pulling it away to reveal her form. Her dark wet hair covered her face while she hugged her knees, shielding her body from his eyes. He lowered himself to the ground, hoping it would render his presence less imposing. "Are ya okay?"

Kouga's blood was pumping: the emotions coming off of her were overwhelming: this was exactly why you couldn't leave a newbie alone. It was too much to handle. He gently put a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look at him. Despite the water from the shower raining down on her face, he could tell that she had been crying. The red swollen eyes gave it away. "What's wrong?"

"The noises," she croaked out. "So much." She raised her hands to cover her ears, unable to handle more. Every heartbeat, every bug crawling, every whisper... it was echoing in her head, louder than her own thoughts. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. She felt his cold hands on her cheeks as he lifted her head up, giving her no choice but to look at him.

He bore his eyes into hers, forcing her to maintain the gaze. "Look at me." His tone was deep, commanding as he gave his order. "Look at me." He took a deep breath, his chest swelling. "Can you hear my heartbeat?"

Could she hear his heartbeat? She could hear everything! She felt more tears sting her eyes. "I- I don't know." Why did Inuyasha do this to her?

"Forget about the rest," he spoke, louder this time. "Focus on me." His grip on her face grew tighter, allowing her to feel his urgency.

She looked into his blue eyes, taking in the pale colour, the way his eyes curved, and the urgency dancing in them. His tan skin made a high contrast with his poking white fangs while his dark ponytail swung over his shoulder, spilling over his grey shirt. She could see the stains on the fabric from the water - which had also wet his hair, flattening his bangs against his forehead. His heartbeat. She could hear so many of them; it was hard to narrow it down. They were all out of sync, invading her mind, slowly hacking away at her sanity. Kagome glanced down at his chest, focusing on it. If she gazed long enough, she swore she could see it beat through his shirt.

There, through the noise invading her head, she could pinpoint his heartbeat. Their proximity made it louder than the rest. "Yeah..."

"Good," he said, loosening his grip ever so slightly. "Now focus on it. Ignore everything else."

She tried. She tried to fill her mind with nothing but the sound of his heart. She took deep breaths until, one by one, all the sounds phased away. Until all that was left was his heartbeat. The pounding in her head faded, and she released the tension in her forehead. She could breathe, she could think.

He felt her shoulders slump, and he knew she had succeeded.

"Thank you," she mumbled, her chest feeling lighter. Now that her mind wasn't buzzing with a million sounds, her lack of clothing dawned on her. She was in the shower. Naked. And he - a stranger - was right there. A scream was torn from her throat as she reached for the curtain, moving him out of the way as she tried to foolishly shield her body from his sight.

Right. He forgot about that. He covered his face with his hand. "Fuck. Sorry," he whispered through his fingers. "We're kinda used to that around here..." After all, everyone was naked the next morning after a transformation. They weren't fazed by it anymore: it was part of them. No one was ever trying to get an eyeful or an ogle. But he could see how it might be slightly horrifying to her. In time, she would get used to it, but from her human perspective, he understood she needed an adjustment period.

He turned around, grabbing the towel he had left out for her. He gave it to her through the small opening between the curtain and the wall. "Here. I'll- hm I'll wait in the other room."

Once Kagome heard the door close, she hurried to wrap the towel around her body. She knew he hadn't come in hoping to get an eyeful but that didn't change the fact that he was a stranger. She didn't know him. She was trusting a stranger. And apparently, she wasn't human anymore. Oh, and someone tried to kill her. She didn't even know which thread to unravel at this point. Panic was clutching at her heart. Where was she going to go? What was she going to do? She didn't know how to live like this. She didn't know who to trust.

She stepped out of the shower, hugging her towel tightly against her chest. He was a stranger, but he was all she had for the time being. He didn't give her any reason to distrust him. He didn't feel evil. She wanted to trust him. She glanced at the chair, spotting the clothes he had left behind for her. Nothing was hers at the moment; no clothes, no phone, no life... All she could do was wait.

-R-

"Hungry?"

When she had finally emerged from the bathroom, she had found herself completely alone. She had expected to see him there but then reminded herself that he probably had better and more important things to do than looking after a stranger. Since she was unfamiliar with her surroundings, she opted to sit down on the bed where she had woken up. She had heard a few of the comments directed towards her and she wasn't feeling up to a confronting such a huge crowd of strangers who clearly hated her. Instead, she wrapped her arms around her knees and waited...

Until he finally showed up.

"Are you hungry," he repeated when she didn't answer.

He was always starving the morning following a transformation. He could only guess that it was worse for her since it was her first time transforming and her body was trying to heal from its wound.

"I've got some food." It had been a while since he had to deal with a bitten. He couldn't remember if all the instincts came in at once or if it was a steady process.

Kagome's eyes focused on the plastic bag he was holding in front of him. The smell was enough to make her salivate. "Is- is it raw?" she asked, releasing her hold on her legs.

A smile tugged at his lips. "Yes, but I can cook it."

"No!" The response came faster and louder than planned. She blushed, looking away from him. "Is that weird?"

He walked closer to her, the plastic bag swinging with each step he took. "That's how I eat it," he replied before plopping down next to her. "We don't really cook our meat, unless ya know, we gotta keep up appearances..." He held the bag open and put it near her face. "Dig in."

"With my fingers?"

"If you're gonna eat it raw, it's the only way to go." They had different standards from humans. Slowly, she would change and differ from what she was, and he wanted her to be comfortable.

She hesitated, her hand trembling as she reached into the bag. Her fingers gripped at the raw meat, the blood cold against her skin. Kagome felt like it should disgust her but the feelings of nausea never manifested themselves. Instead, hunger pinged at her stomach when the red bloody meat came in sight. She grabbed it with both hands, tentatively bringing it to her lips. She ripped into it with her teeth, and blood splattered inside her mouth. She was rendered hopeless to stop the moans that escaped her as the blood dripped down her throat. Had meat ever tasted so delicious?

The first bite went down but to her horror, swallowing was painful. She winced as she felt it go down her throat, the damage muscles and her throat feeling like they were bleeding from the inside. But - but it was fantastic.

"Sorry - I didn't think..." Fuck he hadn't considered the fact that she might not be able to swallow.

She shook her head. "It's okay." She was hungry. He hadn't been wrong.

"Here," he said as he took the chunk from her. He used his hands and his claws to shred it until pieces that should go down easy and not require much swallowing.

"Thank you," she said as she offered her palms. She took one, the pain minimal this time.

Ignoring Kouga's presence, she took another bite and another. She could feel the blood spilling out of her mouth and unto her chin but her focus was on the flavours exploding inside her mouth. It was like she was rediscovering food. It wasn't until she finished her portion and wiped her chin clean that she realized he had been staring at her the whole time. Heat flushed her cheeks, a weight on her chest, constricting the expansion of her lungs.

"Sorry," she croaked out, diverting her glance to the floor.

He chuckled. "You should see the guys eat. Real pigs. You have a lot of manners."

They had no shame regarding their feeding habits. Unfortunately for her, she carried a greater burden: she was a dog, and she was born human. He wouldn't even know where to start, how to lead her into this life. It did, however, reinforce his initial assessment; he couldn't leave her out there on her own.

"Listen," he began, his tone more serious. "I know, I'm nobody to you but I'm here to help."

She let a beat pass before she asked the obvious. "Why?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you helping me?" She knew she shouldn't question him - she was lucky she hadn't been left for dead. But the question had been gnawing at her this whole time. They didn't seem to like her, so what was he getting from this? When he remained silent, she blushed. "Sorry - I didn't - I'm really grateful - I"

"You're wondering why a stranger would help you." He put the bag down on the bed and then leaned backwards. "I guess you heard them talking?" She nodded. "The pack is not the biggest dogs fan."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Aren't dogs and wolves almost the same?:

Both of them heard the gasps of outrage that emerged from the other side of the door and Kouga winced. "Not exactly." He ran his fingers through his bangs, tousling them. "We see ourselves as very different - we - we've had some bad blood." That was one way to describe their past. "It never ends well."

"Oh." Well, according to what he had explained... her own people were the reason for her near death that led to her transformation. "So - I should try to find others like me?" The prospect didn't enchant her but... if she wasn't welcomed here... she wouldn't impose her presence.

"No," he hurried to reply. "I ain't sending you out there to die. They can deal." He was the alpha and what he said was law. "Don't worry about them."

"I don't wanna make problems."

"Ain't no problem."

"But they-"

"I'm the alpha. They'll get in line."

"The alpha?" Inuyasha had once told her he listened to his brother because he was the alpha but she never understood what it meant and he never bothered to explain it.

Oh boy.

She might know of their existence, but her knowledge was limited. Then again, it wasn't the type of information that was easily shared with outsiders. "I'm in charge of the pack. I make the decisions - they listen. But I also make sure everyone is safe and taken care of." It was a simplify version if the reality but it would do for now. Until she witnessed the dynamics of the pack, this was all she needed to know.

"Do they choose to listen to you or do they have to?" Inuyasha had made it sound like he didn't have a choice in the matter.

He twisted his mouth, pondering the right answer. He didn't know how to put it into words for her; he never had to explain it before. They didn't become this; they were born like this. They followed their natural order and their own personal nature. He was an alpha: he had always known he would lead, protect and provide. He never questionned it. She was bitten. The most likely rank that would apply to her was beta... or maybe omega. Their pack was comprised of him as an alpha and most females and all the other males were betas. They had two alpha females, but he knew one of them was bound to breach into another pack that lacked an alpha female.

The fight for power could not go on forever. He always figured Ayame would come out on top. One thing was obvious: despite how recent her transformation was, he knew for sure that Kagome was no alpha. Maybe she had an attitude, a fire inside, but it wasn't enough to overshadow her kindness; she didn't want to impose. She wouldn't make the difficult calls if they endangered some.

"Your will is gonna come in slowly... but it's an instinct. You can always fight it... but it's inside of you, guiding you... influencing you..." He trailed off. Kouga looked at her puzzled expression and he laughed. "Sorry, we don't get a lot of bittens, so this is new for me."

"Bitten?" she said, her hand clamping on the mark by her shoulder. "You weren't all bitten like me?"

He shook his head. "Can't really tell ya how it all started. There are a few stories that got passed down through the centuries but I don't think anyone knows the real one anymore... But all of us were born like this..." He watched her lips part as she said a quiet oh. "It's just not safe to go around making bitten cubs. It'd be kinda chaos if the secret got out..."

Right. To most people, they were legends and myths. "I won't - I don't wanna endanger the pack," the word was strange to pronounce, but she had to get used to it.

"Listen, I know you didn't ask for this," he said, his tone deeper. "But there are a few rules in place so we can keep everyone safe." He sat straight again, looking her in the eyes. "Since this is new for you and it's obviously not safe for you out there... I really think it'd be safer for you to stay here 'til you're caught up and we figure out what the fuck is going on." He held his hands up, showing his palms. "I can't force ya to stay. Well, I could but I won't. It's your choice." She was not born into the pack. She wasn't even a wolf. She had to choose this for herself. He couldn't impose his status as alpha in her, especially since he wasn't the one who bit her. Luckily, he abandoned her, and she hadn't seen him since: she had no tie to him. Kouga, though, found her during her first transformation: he had a claim on her.

"Stay for now?" or be part of the pack? But she didn't want to say that part out loud. She could feel it, throbbing inside of her; an emptiness that begged to be filled. A need for belonging. She craved it.

"Well, if you wanted to join the pack, you could." He saw her lean forward, hope in her eyes. She was an abandoned pup who didn't belong to anyone.

"I don't think your pack would like it," she pointed out, looking away from his glance. She could hear the protests from the other side of the door.

"All ya need is for the alpha to accept." He was going to an earful for this. But fuck them. He didn't just rule and lead: he protected his own. He found her, he kept her safe. He took her in. "Why don't you take the day to think about it?" He shrugged. "It's not like it's safe for ya to go anywhere right now. You can meet the pack and decide." And maybe they would pull their heads out of their asses. It wasn't like he had changed his mind about dogs; it was simply that she was an innocent victim in all this.

"Okay, thank you." If they were all like him, she would be more willing to jump at the chance to fill the void in her heart.

"We have someone who can look at your wound." Anytime she looked straightforward, it was visible, a constant reminder of her near death. "It should heal, but it'd be nice if it didn't leave a giant scar."

At his words her fingers trailed along the cut, her heart sinking. She would have to keep it hidden or constantly have people ask her about it and she'd have to lie. She didn't want that. She was already grateful that her memories of the incident were fuzzy. "Is that possible?"

"I'm not sure," he answered truthfully. "Our healing is better than humans, but it's not perfect."

She nodded. "I lose nothing by trying," she settled on answering even though inside, she was already admitting defeat.

"Come on," he said as he hopped off the bed. Since he knew she was nervous about seeing the rest of the pack, he was aware it would be difficult for her to face them. He extended his hand, a smile on his face. He wouldn't fail a bitten cub twice. "Let's go."

She paused, her eyes glancing at his hand and she felt her heartbeat pick up. His tone had been kind and soft and yet the request echoed through her like an order. Under his demanding eyes, she slipped her hand in his, immediately feeling its warmth. He squeezed his fingers around hers, pulling her along. And she followed, feeling a little lighter.

-R-

Once the ointment was applied, he left her alone while he tended to a few issues which included upset pack members. As the pack mingled, Kagome was left by herself. Although they listened to their alpha's command: they kept silent about her intrusion. But in this case, looks spoke louder than words. Still, she chose to quietly observe the pack, and it surprised her to find that there were a lot of children. How did they manage to have them keep such a secret from the rest of the world, she had no idea. Maybe she could ask Kouga later. She couldn't put her finger on it but trusting him came naturally. He was all she had, all that kept her from spiralling. Inuyasha: she wondered if he was okay. If his brother tried to kill her, she couldn't imagine what he did to Inuyasha after - or what he would do if he found out what Inuyasha did. If she wanted to protect Inuyasha, she had to keep her distance for now. The same applied to her family. Her mother was probably so worried and heartbroken - if she could only tell her she was alive without endangering her...

"Ginta."

At the sound of the strange voice, she jumped. She looked up only to stare at the same man that had interrupted them earlier.

"You're Kagome right?"

At a loss for words, she answered him with a nod. That seemed to satisfy him as he sat down next to her. His interest was not fuel by curiosity but by obligation. Kouga ordered him to stay by her side. It was probably because of her nervousness that had reached such a high level of out of control but being near her was suffocating.

She half expected him to start a conversation, but he sat next to her in silence, his beer bottle nestled in his left hand. That was probably worse than sitting by herself. She stole a few glances, gazing at his strange grey and white hair, but it didn't get him talking. He would just sip his beer.

What was he supposed to say to her? It wasn't like they often had strangers within the pack. Sure, sometimes members of other packs joined through mating or whatnot but they usually had a minimum of familiarity with the other packs. She in the other hand, was a complete stranger. And a dog.

"Know a lot of dogs?"

She had to look at him to make sure he was talking to her. "Just the one."

"Oh. You're friends?"

"I thought so," she mumbled. He had left her out of the loop on a lot of details.

"We don't like dogs."

She chuckled, the sound leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. "I kinda noticed."

"They play dirty and they're disrespectful."

"You don't have to tell me," she replied, her fingers travelling to her neck.

"Does it hurt?" Kouga had kept her away from the group. He hadn't had a chance to take a look at her injuries. It was insane to think they would do that to one of their own. They were creatures without honour.

"It's a little better, but it's hard to swallow." Kouga seemed confident that it would heal but she didn't share his optimism.

Crap. He felt bad for her. She had that lost puppy look in her eyes and she knew that she wasn't welcomed here...

"We gotta go." Kouga'd harsh tone cut through the conversation. He was not looking at them: he was staring ahead. "There's too many people. They're gonna start asking questions." He had hoped that the fact that they didn't actually find a body would help but he had been wrong. He didn't feel like explaining their little gathering to the cops.

"What are you gonna do with her?" Ginta asked, pointing at Kagome with his head. It was clear his alpha had no intention of abandoning her.

Unlike Ginta he didn't talk about her as if she wasn't there. "You're coming with me." It wasn't a suggestion; it was an order. "You can't go out there yet." He refocused his attention on Ginta. "You. And Hakkaku. Make sure everyone gets out. The cubs are already in the cars."

"Yes, boss," Ginta hurried to reply as he hopped to his feet.

"I'll take ya to my car," Kouga said to her as he gestured for her to follow. She vigorously nodded as she hurried to stand up and follow. For the first time, no one was paying attention to her; they were too busy removing any trace of their presence in the forest.

As the commotion surrounding Kagome distracted her, she did not notice that Kouga had stopped walking. The realization was sudden as her face collided with his back. She fell backwards but before she could hit the ground, he wrapped an arm around her. "Ya okay?" he asked, his chest pressed to hers.

She nodded. "S-sorry."

"Wait in the car," he said as he released his hold on her. "I'll be back."

Kagome did as she was told, slipping inside the quietness of the car while she watched him disappear so that he could help his pack. She had found it strange that he wanted to help her... but now she understood. It was who he was. All things considered she was lucky he found her. Yesterday she had been a normal girl. Today? Her life was in his hands. The more time passed, the more the reality of her situation sunk in. It was a bleak future. She was hiding, presumed dead by some, presumed missing by others. She was no longer human, and she didn't belong anywhere.

Who was she now?

-R-

Kouga pressed his index and thumb to his temples as the door of his apartment came into view; he was drained. He had dropped off Kagome in a hurry and then he had headed back to the cabin. The pack's safety was his responsibility, and he had to ensure nothing and no one had been left behind. He also had to do it all undetected, which had caused it to be a lengthy task. Now the sun was down and he was craving his bed. He inserted the key and opened the door only to reveal a quiet apartment. Kouga glanced down at his watch: 8:00pm. Fuck. He didn't mean to come back so late. She was probably starving.

"Kagome?" he tried, but he got no response.

He slipped his shoes off before venturing deeper into his apartment. It was then that he spotted an arm hanging off the couch. He took a few more steps and found her asleep on the sofa, her hair covering most of her face. If he left her there, she'd be in a lot of pain in the morning. He only had one bed and after spending the night on the ground, he had been looking forward to his bed. Regardless, her need for a good need of sleep was greater than his own.

Kouga leaned forward, sliding one arm under her neck and the other under her knees. He was careful, his motions steady and slow as he lifted her off the couch, tucking her against his chest. He saw her nose twitch, her new heightened sense of smell probably picking up his scent. He half expected her to wake up but instead she relaxed in his hold. It showed him she was familiar with his scent and associated it to a sense of security.

He marched her in his bedroom and put her down in his bed. She had a light stir but nothing that pulled her out of her slumber. He exited the room, closing the door behind him before he headed back to the living room. He plopped down on the couch, a groan of relief passing his lips as he closed his eyes.

This would do just fine.

-R-

"AH!"

The sudden flash of light was enough for her to drop the glass she had been holding and she stared ahead as it shattered on the ground. Crap! Kouga was standing in the doorway, his finger still on the light switch.

He had heard a noise which had stirred him from his rest and he had gone investigating. He watched as she dunked behind the counter, no doubt to pick up the shards of glass.

"I'm sorry," she babbled, gathering pieces of glass in her palm. "I was thirsty." Her throat was so dry it was on fire.

She heard him get closer, which caused her to pick up her speed. Because of her nervousness, she grabbed a chunk of glass too tightly, causing it to slice her skin open. She held her finger with her other hand, watching as the blood spilled out of her wound.

His tan hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to his body. "Did ya get hurt anywhere else?"

"No."

"Don't move," he said as he released his hold on her.

She heard him walk away and then there were a few clings and clangs before he reappeared with a first aid kit. He kneeled next to her before opening the kit and she watched, wide eyed, and completely stilled as he began tending to her wound. "Shit - we don't have disinfecting wipes anymore." He approached her finger to his mouth, and she wasn't given a chance to understand his next action that he was sucking on her finger. Her heart began hammering in her chest as she felt him sucked the blood out of the wound. If it weren't enough, she felt the rough texture of his tongue as he lapped at it. Her face became pure fire and she thought she was melting onto the ground. _What_?

"It should help keep the wound clean," he said, unfazed by what he had just done to her. She could not blink, she could not move, as he reached out for a bandaid. "There," he said as he finished wrapping her finger. "Now go sit over there," he added, referring to the stools by the counter.

"I have to pick up," she pointed out. It was already bad enough that she had broken one of his glass- she would not let him pick up the mess on top of it.

"Sit."

The word throbbed through her and against her better judgment, she nodded, rising from the ground. She sat down while he retrieved the broom and picked up the pieces. Once he was done, he focused his attention back on her.

"You hungry?" She opened her mouth to answer, but he didn't give her a chance to do so. "I'm hungry. I can make some scrambled eggs. That should be easy for you to swallow. Is that fine?"

Truth be told, she was starving. Her hunger pains had woken her up from her slumber and thirst had followed it. She had opted to simply quench her thirst since it was his apartment and she didn't want to snoop around.

"It sounds good. Thank you. Need help?"

"I'll grab the eggs. Why don't you tell me what you wanna toss in? Anything from the fridge."

He opened the fridge, retrieving the eggs, and he left the door ajar for her. A slight blush formed on her cheeks as she dug through it, selecting a few items. She turned around holding a tomato, some spinach and mushrooms. "How about this?"

He smiled. "That's perfect," he replied, as he kept whipping the eggs with a fork. "You can put them next to the bowl. I ain't letting you anywhere near anything sharp."

She felt like arguing but the bandaid on her finger and the lingering feeling of his mouth wrapped around her digit were good reminders not to do it so she sat back down across from him. "Thank you for helping me."

"I told ya I wasn't gonna leave ya out there... It's not right what that bastard did." Not only had he attacked and murdered a human, something they avoided at all cost, but his actions led to the creation of a new cub - an abandoned and lost one. Sesshomaru had messed up. "Plus, it's not safe for ya or the pack if you're out there by yourself. "

Right. That made more sense: the pack's safety. "Hopefully, I can go back to my old life soon enough."

He put down the knife he had been holding. It didn't seem she was in favour of his proposition. "Listen. Even if you don't join the pack... and it becomes safe for you out there... there's no going back to your old life," he said truthfully. "Nothing's gonna be the same anymore... and you're a pack animal now. You're gonna need a pack eventually, or that loneliness is gonna kill ya." She'd need the company, the hierarchy...

"Oh." That explained the emptiness growing inside of her. "Maybe there's another pack of dogs."

He nodded. "There are. But they know or they'll find out Sesshomaru wanted you dead and they'll turn you in. Their allegiance will be with him."

Damn. She hadn't thought of that. She might have known Inuyasha's true nature, but the entire world surrounding it was foreign to her. "So my choices are to stay alone or intrude?"

His eyes narrowed. "I told you, you're not intruding. I offered for you to join."

"Wouldn't that cause you problems with Sesshomaru?"

Kouga scoffed. "If he wants to threaten me, let him I ain't scared of that dog. One more or one less reason for us to hate each other ain't gonna make a difference."

"Okay..." she started, her heart thundering. "So if I say yes..."

"Then you accept the pack. You accept that I'm your alpha. You put the pack before the individual and you help protect and keep the pack together."

"You explained the alpha... but what does it mean to have an alpha?" Inuyasha had let his brother kill her. He might have said she'd have a choice in what she does but... the thought could be terrifying.

"I told you, you won't be a puppet. It'll be an instinct. It'll probably be a little overwhelming for you at first because it's new but it'll get better. I'll be someone you look up to for guidance and protection."

That might explain why she already found his authority overpowering. "And the whole pack won't hate me forever?"

"It'll be different once you're pack. They'll get over it." He had this urge to have her recognize him as her alpha. _He_ found her. _He_ rescued her. _He_ fed her. The alpha within wanted the recognition.

She exhaled loudly, her chest shaking. "I'd like to be part of the pack if that's okay." She meant to think it through, but the need to belong overpowered her logic. It felt like he was exerting pressure on her with his aura and she wanted to cave in.

"Then you're under my protection," he said as he picked the knife back up. Usually they'd do her initiation within the pack, but he would wait until things calmed down on all fronts.

His words sent a tingle through her spine. Suddenly, her chest didn't feel as heavy. She didn't know what would happen to her, her life or how she would live from now on. She had to depend on a stranger for most things, but she had no intentions of being a burden. She would hurry to learn so she could get her independence back and then she would do like the others: she would manage her own life. Kouga had to shoulder a lot of responsibilities and she wouldn't weigh him down.

Instead, she would show him he was right to take her in.

She could do this.

-R-


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HI! No excuses. :) **

**Runt of the Litter**

**Part 3**

'_Left to take care of something. Food's in the microwave.'_

Kagome sighed as she put down the yellow post-it note. No wonder she found the apartment quiet; she was all alone. She grabbed the microwave's handle, swinging the door open to reveal its content; more eggs. They had learned that it was easy for her to swallow but unfortunately; it was not what she was craving at all. She closed the door, dragging her feet away from the kitchen. What was she supposed to do now? She didn't have a phone, this wasn't her place… all she could do was wait for him to come back. She had no idea when he left since she had slept through it all, unable to fully recover from everything that happened recently. Her body was still begging her to rest. To top it all of, every time she would wake up, she would feel different; stronger, faster… better. It almost left her antsy to be trapped between four walls.

Once she reached the living room, she spotted the TV remote on the coffee table. TV was better than nothing right? She grabbed it, pressing the _on_ button and she waited for it to switch on. Kagome was far from surprised when she saw it was on the sports channel; What did she expect? His burden was a heavy one, and she imagined it kept him busy. She didn't know if his apartment was this pristine because he was a clean freak or because he was hardly ever home. She left the volume down, watching with no real interest. Even at such a low volume, she could hear perfectly fine thanks to her new well developed hearing. She also noticed nearby noises were muted as though anything loud was far away. Was it a happy accident or a conscious choice he made? Either way, she welcomed the break from the sensory overload.

Although the quietness made it easy for her to hear the footsteps heading her way. She didn't need to hear anything else or see to know it was Kouga. She stared at the door, waiting for him to appear. And he did. He walked in with a brown paper bag in his arms. He looked at her then the TV and finally back at her.

"Didn't peg ya for a sports fan," he said with a smirk.

"What do you think I like?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Cooking shows?"

She managed a small laugh. "I'm a disaster in the kitchen."

"Good thing I'm cooking then," he replied marching towards the kitchen so he could put his bag down on the counter. "I did some shopping." He began pulling some clothes out of the bag. "It's nothing fashionable but since you're gonna be here for an indeterminate amount of time, I figured you'd wanna change clothes and wear actual underwear. I'll have some of the girls drop off better clothes, but this should help for now. I also picked up more food - not sure what you liked…" he explained before leaning over the counter.

That was… a lot of information. Yes, she would love to wear underwear that was not men's boxers. _Not his underwear though_ \- she - it was - _hm_, she just wanted girl underwear. She wasn't looking forward to seeing pack members again though… "I don't think _I_ even know what I like anymore… everything feels different."

"It's normal," he answered, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "It'll get better." He turned around to look at the microwave, his nose twitching. "Ya didn't eat?"

She blushed, looking at the floor. Why did she feel like a child getting chastised? "I'm not really hungry for eggs…" she mumbled.

He could see that; she was a new dog. This was not what her system was telling her to eat. "Alright, what do you feel like eating?"

"Oh - I'm okay."

"The only acceptable answer is one that includes what you wanna eat."

"Kouga, really, I'm fine."

"Wrong answer. You have to eat to get better." She stayed silent. "Chef's surprise it is."

He wasn't kidding when it came to his alpha status; it was hard to argue with him. And she found that she didn't want to anyway… It was simply that she felt bad that he was doing so much for her while she wasn't doing anything. She didn't particularly enjoy the feeling of being useless. "Do you need anything?" she dared to ask.

"Nope," he stated as he pulled more things out of the bag.

"But I want to help."

"You can help by getting better." He wasn't about to let her get injured.

Again, she _felt_ like she had to resign herself and not argue; it was overwhelming.

"What do you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before all this happened. Do you have a job waiting for ya? Loved ones? A lover?" He needed to know the impacts of the transformation and how they could help her through her transition. That was what a pack did.

"Oh," she said, gripping at the edge of the counter. Right. They had never gotten into the personal stuff. "No job. I just graduated - I had a few jobs interviews lined up, but I guess that's over now. Hm, it's just my mom, my brother and gramps." She glanced down at her feet, her cheeks dusty pink. "No -hm, no lover."

"What did you study?" he asked, glossing over her obvious embarrassment.

"I went to vet school."

He put down his cutting board, all motions coming to a halt. "You're a vet?"

"Well, I've never really worked as one. I did a few clinical…"

"But you're still a vet?"

"I guess?"

He smirked. "This is great. It's hard to get checked out when something happens - especially with the cubs. They kinda don't exactly transform at will. It could be useful for the pack to have you."

At his words, her feelings of burden lessened. Clearly, she had a lot to learn but if she could help them even a little, it would help her give back to the pack and it would allow her to assist them in her own way. She couldn't imagine how stressed parents were when they struggled to get care for their little ones. "I'll do my best."

"Good." This would help him convince the pack to accept her. He would need a good talk with them without her present. It was the only way to get this mess over and done with. "Listen - I know you're pretty trapped in here but give it a few days and we'll get together with the pack. Get ya out of these four walls." She was an animal now and captivity was sure to drive her insane.

"Do you know how long it'll be before I can talk to my mom?"

"Can you tell us where you live? I'll put a few guys on it, scout the place and see if they spot any dogs sniffing around."

"Sure, it's the Higurashi shrine."

"A shrine?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "My grandpa thinks he's a monk."

A shrine. The granddaughter of a monk. It was… an interesting choice of victim to say the least. "Did Sesshomaru know about this?"

She furrowed her eyebrows together before shrugging. "I'm not sure. Inuyasha knew, but he isn't very close with his brother… why?"

"Just wondering." It was a risk. Her line was probably powerful once, and it most likely no longer held powers but it Sesshomaru had taken a risk, regardless. After all, people didn't think were beings were real and yet.

"My grandpa can't actually do anything with his scrolls & sutras."

"Good to know," he said with a grin.

"What about you, what do you do?" There was nothing wrong with learning about him right? She _was_ living with him - under his protection.

He reached for a carrot, putting it down on the cutting board before slicing it. "Nothing glamourous. I'm in construction. I have a small company. It lets me hire some members of the pack that struggle with functioning society."

"But you said you didn't have anyone else who was bitten right? So they were born this way."

"Yes," he replied, not making eye contact as he chopped. "But some of them still struggle with their duality or are weaker to their emotions and the wolf side and their tempers come out a little more." Most were okay, but he had to keep an eye out on a few.

"Must be difficult - living your whole life like that." She knew it would slowly happen to her now that she had to adjust to a new life, but she still felt bad for the members of his pack who could never find peace - and from the very beginning of their lives.

"The world ain't made for us. We gotta be careful who we trust. Remember that."

She never had to be on her guard before. She never had to keep secrets either.

"If they find out about you, it can endanger the whole pack. You must learn to be careful." He didn't want to lecture her yet, but it was part of her new reality.

"I guess I have a lot left to learn."

"Don't worry - that's why I'm here."

And at those words, for a mere second, her heart skipped a beat.

-R-

"Nothing, you sure?" he asked, his eyes darting in the darkness, listening to every sound. "Any signs of foul play?"

"Nothing, I'm telling you, it's like no one was ever there."

"Alright, thanks Monk."

He hung up before dragging out a sigh. He didn't know if this was a good sign or a bad one. He hadn't heard from her. No one had seen her. Was she dead or alive? And if she was alive, where was he? He knew Miroku had found no evidence that something bad happened to her, but it was hardly meant that she was safe. These bastards were good at covering their tracks. Had he made a mistake? Should he have let her die? He groaned before smacking his own hand against his face. He prayed that she was safe. Then again, if he hadn't done what he did, she'd be dead, regardless. All he could do at this point was hope that he did not put her through a painful transformation for nothing more than a few extra hours alive.

"Where were you?"

Sesshomaru's icy voice cut through the quietness of the room, the hair on Inuyasha's arms rising at the sound of it. Did that fucking bastard thought he'd run home after what happened? Then again, it was not like he could betray himself and let any hint of the truth show.

"Keh. None of your fucking business."

His brother had to believe he was upset about Kagome's death or he might realize that something was off. He had seen what losing Kikyo had done to him, and he knew what loss looked on him. It had to be as real as possible. Although it wasn't too hard to fake anger: what he had done, even though she had lived, was unacceptable and unforgivable. Kagome's whole life was turned upside down and he couldn't even help her through it. She was all alone, and only God knew where. He could only pray that she had found some sort of safe haven and that she understood what happened to her. Yes, hating his half brother for what he had done came quite easily to Inuyasha .

Once again, he had lost the woman he loved and once again, Sesshomaru was responsible for that loss. All of this pettiness because the oh mighty lord despised the fact that Inuyasha was a bitten. Aa if it were shameful, as if he had chosen this path himself. In the end, they were of the same blood; they shared the same powerful father—but no matter what Inuyasha did, Sesshomaru only saw him as an abomination. It would never get better and his older brother would spend every day punishing him for it. Inuyasha would never forgive him. Somehow, someday, he would find a way to ensure his brother paid for his crimes. He didn't care if he was his brother. He didn't care that he was an alpha. All he cared about was that he suffered as much as Inuyasha had suffered.

"As your alpha, it is my business."

After the little incident, he had expected for his reckless little brother to fall in line. Unfortunately, it was clear that Inuyasha had no intentions other than to be a complete disgrace to the family. What would it take for that mutt to learn his lesson?

How many of these pathetic reincarnations did he have to kill for the half-breed to understand?

-R-

"I'm sorry, she's what now?"

Ginta's ears were twitching: he was almost a 100% certain he had heard his alpha correctly and yet he felt the need to have him repeat himself.

"She's pack," Kouga repeated through gritted teeth as he pushed another stack of plywood in the back of the truck. If Ginta's reaction was any sign, the pack would not take the news well either…

"And when were you planning on sharing this?"

He slammed the door of the pickup shut. "When I want. I make the call."

"Don't forget that we're also responsible for her and she's responsible for us."

"I know that. But what was I supposed to do? You're all so focused on the dog part, you're ignoring the _her_ part. Should I let her die? She didn't do nothing. Did you know she's a vet? Do you know how useful that would be for us?" Yes, he understood: the pack was a family. It rarely happened that he went against the pack's wishes but in this case, hatred blinded the pack and they were not thinking clearly. Even he had always despised dogs, but he could see that keeping her, helping her was the right path. Why couldn't they?

"Wait, a vet?"

And that was the only part he listened to… "Yeah you knucklehead. So maybe y'all should be a lot nicer to her. Maybe get to know her or something." The dogs hadn't tainted her, and despite it all, he could clearly see that the human side of her was the one on top. She could be moulded, they could show her the difference between good and bad. She was a blank canvas.

Ginta had to admit, it would be a nice advantage to have within the pack. Maybe they had ignored the big picture. He had talked to her a little bit: she didn't seem to be that bad of a person really and her journey sucked to be honest. One look at her had been enough to tell that she didn't want this life just as much as they didn't want a dog in their pack. Plus, there was something wrong going on if they thought her to be missing. "Fine."

"Fine?"

"When you tell the pack, I'll side with you." Kouga had always done right by him. He took him in when he had no one else, nowhere to go and he gave him a family, a place to call his own. How could he ever repay that? He believed in him when he was nothing more than a starving stranger. Kouga always made the right call. "If you say that's what's best, I believe you."

It would certainly help if someone other than him was preaching for her inclusion into the pack. Maybe the others would be more open-minded if it came from someone else, one that was from their own ranks and didn't hold any power over them. "It is."

"Then, they'll come around, eventually. Maybe she could check up a few of the cubs… that way the others would understand better."

Kouga nodded. "I hadn't thought of that," he said before ruffling Ginta's hair with his hand. "Smart thinking."

Ginta frowned, bending to free his mane of hair. "Hey, I always have good ideas."

"Sure, sure," Kouga teased as he hopped in the truck. "Let's get to work dumbass." He didn't want to leave her alone for too long. He knew that she didn't eat when he wasn't around and he also knew that she worried a lot, although he honestly couldn't blame her for that: someone _had_ tried to kill her very recently. He needed to find out more about this. Yes, for now, to the world, she was gone, even dead. Eventually, someone would spot her;She couldn't spend the rest of her life in hiding. Maybe he could call in a favour from a friend and try to shield some light on the situation. He owed him one…

"Hey, Ginta," he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah?"

"Can you call up Miroku? Set up a meeting?"

"Smart," he replied, a smile beaming on his face.

It was not how Kouga wanted to use the favour he had from a cop, but it would do. If he could have, he would have used it when the pack was at the cabin, but it was too much. Even he couldn't justify not talking to a giant group of people who was in the forest where a girl _disappeared_. But this? He should be able to do it without too much of an issue. Except, he could only hope he wouldn't need anything else from the man in the future. At least not until they re-balanced the favours.

"Same meeting place as usual?" Ginta asked as he dialled the number. It would be nice if they could clear this up and have their cabin back for the next full moon or else they would need a Plan B.

"Yeah."

Maybe he would have to leave her alone a little longer than planned, but hopefully he would come back bearing good news. Although, even if they solved this problem, there would be other hurdles. She couldn't go back to her old life as though nothing happened. Her life would never be as it was again, and she would always need that sense of belonging to the pack. She also couldn't act the same way she always had; she was no longer _human_. They had a lot to teach her and she would probably find the regular world overwhelming now… she would need support.

He would give her that support.

-R-

"A check up?"

He shrugged. "The cubs could use it and it could be a nice way for you to integrate the pack." A pack that did not know she was pack yet. Detail though. Honestly, his goal hadn't been to convince her to do a checkup on the pups at the next pack meeting. No, his goal had been to share some good news with her. Unfortunately for him - and her - Miroku hadn't been able to meet him today. It would have to wait another day. Obviously, he wouldn't share any of this with her yet; he didn't want to give her false hope. He knew she still clung to her old life, and she probably carried within her the dream that things could go back to normal. He really didn't want to shatter that illusion for her.

She had practiced very little! She didn't even have her license… but the pack did really hate her. Plus, if they didn't have anyone looking after those poor cubs… and yet… what if she made a mistake? The pack would hate her even more… if that was possible. How could he have so much faith in her? He didn't even know her. He kept taking her in, clothing her, feeding her… for all he knew she was the worst vet in the world's history. Every time she wanted to trust in him, a tiny voice would scream that no one was this kind. And yet he was. How could that be?

"Don't worry, you wouldn't have to do anything too in depth. They're good cubs, don't worry." Stress was radiating from her and now he felt slightly guilty about it. He didn't want to put her on the spot, but it wasn't as though they could wait for the pack to accept her themselves. They needed to put in some work if they wanted to change things.

"I think you have more faith in me than I do," she mumbled, staring at the ground while shame grew in her chest, weighing on her lungs. She could not bear to hold his gaze, not when he looked at her with those twinkling blue orbs, kindness pouring out of his glance. There was something about him that overwhelmed her, that made it hard to say _no_. He asked, and she wanted to give. She didn't even _know_ him for god's sake.

"Because I know you'll do fine and that the pack will be thrilled."

Somehow she doubted that either of those statements would be true. Unfortunately for her, she could not find the words to turn down his request and instead, she nodded, regret filling her immediately. But he grinned at her response and she felt her heartbeat pick up.

He was happy.

She was happy?

-R-

"You did what?"

Ayame was the first one to voice her rage, and it did not surprise him one bit. He had played it safe, and he had sent Kagome with Ginta and Hakkaku so that she could buy the supplies she might need to inspect the cubs. This way, it left him free to announce it to the pack without her being present. He didn't want her to hear some of the remarks a small percentage of the pack might make; she didn't need more reasons to feel like she didn't belong with them. "She's part of the pack," he repeated, his tone firm. "I'm the alpha, I made the final decision." He didn't like to throw his alpha status in their faces but he knew the whole _dog_ thing was blinding them from rationality.

"Yeah, and when did this become a dictatorship?" she pointed out. "We don't want a fucking dog in the pack." He never liked dogs either, and now suddenly he welcomed that bitch in the pack with open arms: there had to be more to this story than this. It was too suspicious, and she didn't trust that dog.

"You've always trusted me to keep y'all safe and I have. You're welcome to leave if you're not happy with the way I run this pack. No one is holding you back." They had one alpha female too many anyway and having Ayame talk back to him reminded him of _why_ he couldn't stand alpha female. They challenged their alpha at every turn. "I've kept the pack safe. I've kept everyone safe, fed, and protected. I've never taken a decision that put any of you in danger. You've always trusted me. If you suddenly decide that it doesn't mean shit, then go. I ain't gonna force anyone to be here. If anyone found a cub out there, I sure as fuck hope that they wouldn't leave it out there to die. If you would, then maybe you're right, this ain't the pack for you. But if you wanna keep trusting me, you're welcome to stay. I ain't saying you gotta jump for joy, but maybe give her a chance."

Silence became prominent as his words weighed down on them. He wasn't wrong: the pack had thrived with him as the alpha and he had always put their safety first. They had lost no pack members, no one had gone starving, no one was homeless. He was good to them.

Ayame was dying to express her opinion but the way everyone was keeping quiet had her hold back. They would not fight this? He spoke a few bullshit words, and they would let this slide? What was next? They would accept foxes into their ranks now? This was idiotic. Everyone knew dogs and wolves didn't mix. There was a reason they hated each other. It was the natural order of the world and he needed to respect it. What had that little bitch done to wrap him around her finger like this?

"She's a vet," he added, breaking the silence. "She's gonna join us and take a look at your cubs. So if you had any health concerns, now's the time. She'll be the pack's physician. Keep us healthy."

Most of the reactions to the news were ushered whispers but he could tell they were positive. Sometimes, the full moon could get to them and lead to injuries that would be difficult to explain once they were back in human form. Even if humans weren't her specialty, she could treat them and deal with the particularity of their situation. It would be a huge relief to the pack and she could also train a few people on top of it. It was a win-win situation.

"She'll be here soon. If you have any problem with the situation, I expect you to take it up with me, not her. I'm the one who made this decision. Considering how much you all hate her, she was actually reticent to impose the presence to the pack."

He heard Ayame mumble under her breath but he chose to ignore it. "Now eat, drink, go for a walk, whatever you gotta do." He was putting the front of an unwavering leader but… There was a part of him that wondered if they would follow him through thick and thin. His betas always submitted to him in the past and now, they were challenging his decision. Granted, Ayame was not helping. She might stand lower than him in the hierarchy but she was an alpha - and it was in her blood to lead. Therefor, it made it easy for the betas to want to follow her, especially if their ideas and opinions were aligned with her in the first place. She was a dangerous variable to have around. Usually, she expressed her opinions, but she was never this vocally against him. What would happen if another situation like this arose? Would she lead the pack against him? He would have to be careful with her.

Getting rid of her almost sounded like the best option. He wished he could kick her out like this but without a valid reason, he would simply prove her point; that he was selfish in his ways. No, right now keeping her or getting rid of her wasn't affecting the pack. He wouldn't take such drastic measures.

_But he would watch her_.

Ayame waited for the crowd to thin out, waiting for her opportunity to corner him properly. Obviously, he was attempting to diminish her presence and her voice within the pack. If she kept challenging him in front of them all, he would keep putting her down. This kind of conversation might be easily to have if they had a bit of privacy. He stared ahead, aware of her presence but blatantly ignoring her.

"She's not an alpha, you know." Ayame's arms were crossed in front of her chest as she glared at him. Maybe the others would keep quiet, but she wasn't. She would fight for her pack like a good alpha should do. And an _alpha_ was something that she was not.

"Most aren't," he casually replied, his glance focused on the small group surrounding Kagome.

"So you'd cast out an alpha female over a beta bitch?"

A long sigh was drawn from his lips. "No one cast ya out. If you leave, it's because you want to leave. Second, we have too many alpha females, anyway. One of you is gonna have to go."

"You know I'm a more worthy of being a mate than Yami**.**"

He scoffed. "I don't have to mate an alpha female." Ayame clung to the old ways of life. However, she forgot that even back then, the alpha mated the female that suited best the pack. Yes, it often was an alpha female but only because it could usually strengthen the pack. In this case, Ayame wasn't bringing anything with her; none of these betas were related to her and none of family followed her into his pack. She wasn't a prize to be won, and she didn't bring any riches to the pack. He didn't _have_ to mate her. He also wasn't one to follow the ways of the elders; he didn't have time to waste on archaic rules and stupidities.

"Most smart alphas do," she replied through tight lips. She had set her eyes on him and the pack alpha bitch position a long time ago and she wasn't about to give up on that goal so easily.

"You mean most weak alphas," he corrected, "I don't need anyone bossing me from behind. I can make my own decisions." Being born an alpha did not signify that one was born to be a great leader. It gave an advantage, it gave a form of control but it had to be harvested. Some alphas did better with another alpha by their side since it lessened the load and shared the burden. It was harder for anyone else to challenge a pair of alpha and it offered a certain security. He, on the other hand knew no one was foolish enough to challenge his position, his pack. Considering the way Ayame liked the run off her mouth, she would probably bring more trouble than she would spare.

"Can you? Because I'm starting to doubt it."

Next thing Ayame knew, she was being smacked into a nearby wall with Kouga's large hand wrapped around her neck, the pale flesh turning red under his touch. Her throat closed up, the air unable to make it to her legs as his grip tightened, leaving her gasping. She tried to claw at his arm, hoping he would loosen his hold on her throat, but he did not even flinch. Her feet were kicking into the emptiness as she could not find the ground. Panic settled within her as the darkness of his blue eyes burned through her soul. _He would not let go_. She saw the white of his eyes disappear as red bled into his orbs, his snarls sounding less and less humans and more animalistic.

His fangs were poking from his lips as he growled softly as her, closing the distance between their faces. "No one, trust me, _no one_ is keeping you here. So here how it's gonna go… if you're not happy, go. If you wanna stay, keep your bullshit to yourself. I am your alpha and you will respect me. I make most of my decisions based on what the pack wants, but I **_am_** the alpha. I make the last call. If you're interested in being a bossy bitch, go find another pack because I will _never_ mate you. I'll never let you have your little power trip, so forget it. Are we clear?"

His breath was warm against her skin and she would be lying if she said his closeness wasn't bringing a warm tingle in the pit of her stomach. Kouga was a powerful alpha, and his scent alone was enough to make her dizzy, forcing her to cave into his demand. And she almost willingly did it. But she would only do it to keep face. She had already decided that he would be hers. She would change his mind, even if meant she had to hold her tongue and wait for her time. She would make him see that a superior alpha like him needed an alpha female by his side to help him grow in strength.

"Fine, keep your new toy if that's what you want. I just don't think it's gonna last." Eventually, he would come to his senses… he had to, right?

"We'll see," he said as he released her throat from his grip, allowing her feet to touch the ground once more. He didn't buy her bullshit, and he would monitor her, especially when she was around Kagome. "Now, don't you have something better to do," he asked as he re-shifted his glance away from her.

Everything would be fine as long as he could slowly get more people to warm up to her, it would be fine. Eventually, they would come to see her as an asset to the pack rather than a threat. Obviously, it was a bit of a play to use the cubs to help her find her place within the pack, but considering she was a hated dog, they had a lot of work to do. At least he had Ginta and Hakkaku on his side now. Plus, all the others were betas, and betas they would eventually fall into line. They were not known to aggressively challenge the alpha. They would be unhappy for a while and then they would move on from it. This is what he needed to remind himself.

_He made the right call_.

-R-

He stared at his phone as it was on the coffee table, the screen turned off. Inuyasha was looking for her, worried about her. The leader of the wolf pack had called him, wanting to talk. It did not take a genius to put two and two together. The location of her supposed murder was awfully close to his territories - it would make sense that they would find her but… Well, wolves hated dogs, everyone knew that. He had witnessed a few fights in the past but - _but_ the alpha wouldn't call him if he had murdered a girl… dog or not. Perhaps he realized she was a newborn? Was he trying to find out who she belonged to? He had wanted to meet as soon as possible, but he had opted to push back the meeting to decide what he would say. He had no intention of being caught in an all out war between dogs and wolves. Should he tell Inuyasha he found out information about Kagome? Should he tell Kouga he knew where he could ship her off to or should he do it himself?

He didn't want to be stuck in the middle of pack politics. His main goal was to ensure the safety of the civilians. Very few knew of the existence of the supernatural in their daily lives and he intended on keeping that way. He would also live in ignorance if it weren't because his wife held a place on the high council. He had slowly been brought into the folds of the unknown and now it was his job to keep the peace and the safety of all - supernatural and regular humans.

"Everything all right?"

He smiled as he looked up at his wife. "Stubborn canines." Out of respect for his friendship with Inuyasha, he hadn't brought up the whole _Sesshomaru killing a human_ to his wife. But he knew he eventually would have to spill the truth. She could read him like an open book.

"Anything I should worry about?"

"Inuyasha - canine related troubles."

She rolled her eyes as she plopped down on the couch next to him. "As long as that brother of his isn't causing any trouble, I'm not sure I wanna know."

He stretched his lips into a wider grin, forcing a lump down his throat. "Inuyasha being Inuyasha."

"Good - we have enough problems as it is. It's not time to add to it. The council is getting restless." More attacks were popping up, more supernatural beings were feeling trapped and watched; no one was happy with the current situation.

"Don't worry, dear."

"Miroku, when _you_ tell me not to worry, I always worry."

"Sango, dear, I'm offended. Have I not been anything but perfect?"

"I wouldn't call being a lecherous pervert perfect…"

"Only for you Sango, only for you."

This should buy him a few days. At least until he could talk to the wolf. And then… and then…

_He didn't know_.

-R-


	4. Chapter 4

**Hm. ****Crazy things happened. ****Then COVID happened. ****Then I was working from home. With an 18months old. ****Now I'm on bedrest for risk of preterm labor (I'm 32 weeks).**

**It's been a trying few months. ****I hope you're all safe out there!**

**Runt of the litter**

**Part 4**

"I mean it ain't much, but it's better than the couch. Gonna give you some privacy too."

Kagome stared at the small, cluttered space that was located at the back of his apartment. It was clear he had been using it as a storage space, considering the pile of dusty boxes and plastic containers stacked in it. Did he really have somewhere else to put all of his belongings? She knew she couldn't go home yet, not if she wanted to keep her family safe, but she felt bad about imposing on his whole life. "Are you sure?"

He took a few steps forward, allowing himself to stand in front of her. "we've talked about this before you're pack, you've accepted me as your alpha. Taking care of ya is my job. My responsibility. I ain't gonna keep you in the living room. We don't know how long this dog business is gonna last."

She felt her heart sink at his words; what if she could never go home? What if she had to live in the shadows for the rest of her life while everyone she loved and knew thought she was dead? A slight tremble quaked her bottom lip while she foolishly tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat. It was the subtle graze of his fingers across her chin that pulled her away from the sadness growing within, forcing her to gaze up at him. Suddenly she was aware of the closeness of his body, his larger frame trapping her between him and the door with no possible escape. She held her breath, her lips parting as he glanced down.

"Don't worry, we'll fix it. I'm working on it." He would have the guys come over so they could help her get set up while he was meeting the monk. He would try to get to the bottom of it.

"Thank you," were the only words she croaked out. It was overwhelming, the sadness, his presence. Every day she found his aura more imposing, more demanding, as it called out to her very core. Was this what it meant to belong to a pack? To have an alpha? One more beat passed before he pulled his hand away from her chin.

"I gotta take care of a few things, but Ginta and Hakkaku are gonna give you a hand." He didn't want to share everything with her. He didn't want to give her false hope in case it didn't pan out. Once he knew more, he would update her.

"That's not necessary," she dismisses with a wave of the hand. "I got it."

He chuckled. "Are ya gonna make me repeat my whole pack speech? We help each other, that's what we do." That and she was newly transformed. He would feel better knowing that she wasn't left all by herself.

For the second time, his commanding presence kept her quiet, and she found herself nodding because she could even register what she was doing.

"Good. They'll be here in a minute or two, then you can all get started."

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice still raspy from the damaged that had been inflicted on her throat. "For everything."

"You don't gotta thank me… I'm-"

"The alpha. It's your job," she finished for him, the ghost of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She knew the speech by now.

He grinned in return, before reaching out for the top of her head and tousling her hair. "Good. It's finally sinking in." He didn't want to be thanked- it wasn't why he was doing this. He took care of his own. He didn't care if she joined years ago or a few days back: she was his. He retraced his arm, ready to walk past her when he was stopped by her delicate fingers wrapping themselves around his biceps, stopping him.

By the time her actions dawned on her, it was too late. Her cheeks burned a bright red color as she stared down at her hands, her fingers pressing into his skin: she wanted to die. She—she hadn't meant to grab him—it was all so sudden. He had touched her head; she had wanted to lean into his touch, but he had so quickly taken it away that desperation had taken hold of her as, as though her body was no longer hers to control. Her growing shame was rendering her speechless, making it impossible for her to even come up with a pathetic attempt to explain her rash behaviour… she couldn't speak, she couldn't think. But she could easily feel the burn of his gaze.

There was a small smile on his lips as he watched her tight grip; he knew what it was. Regular wolves always felt an attachment to their alpha. It came with the territory. It was an unspoken bond that formed quicker than any other. He could only imagine how much more intense it was for her. After all, she had known this type of bond as a bitten, and she was still newly transformed, which meant she was most likely overwhelmed by the new feelings and sensations. What he didn't know was how to defuse the situation without embarrassing her. It was natural for her to feel a dependance towards her alpha and at this point, he was the only 'familiar' face left in her life while everything else was in shamble. He didn't want her to feel shame.

"I'll be quick. I was thinkin' maybe you're ready for something other than eggs," he tried, his cocky smile back on his face. Anything to put her at ease.

Unable to find her voice, she managed a weak nod as she loosened her grip.

He took advantage of the newfound freedom to walk away from her while she let her arms fall into the emptiness. She would never live this down. She allowed her body to slide down the door, her eyes closing as she sat down on the floor. This new mind, this new body, all the instincts and emotions taking over… she could hardly recognize herself. Her breathing rate picked up as she wondered how to cope; would she always be this… out of control? How was she supposed to lose her life, her family - her entire world, and become this new thing while also staying _Kagome_? Then again, who was Kagome, and could she still hold on to her or would it be less painful in the long run if she learned to let it go? Her chest caved in under a sigh of desperation that shook her ribs. She was lost, and she was alone. No one could help with this; it was her new reality, one no one else understood…

-R-

"I think we both know you didn't find a body."

Miroku found himself grateful that he had been taking a sip of his coffee as Kouga hand cut straight to the chase. Although he had some suspicions, he was glad his mug was there to shield away some of his surprise from the wolf's eyes.

He had detected a strange scent of the monk the second he had walked in, which was why he had decided to not play games anymore. They both knew something, and Kouga's goal was to sort this out. The sadness and shame rolling off Kagome's aura had been impossible to ignore, and he anted to bring back some good news for her.

Miroku finally put down his mug, never breaking eye contact. "You mean the girl."

"You know exactly what I mean." It was not like he hadn't smelled the dogs on the monk before, but he had other scents as well, which had lead Kouga to assume there was no alliance between him and the dogs. Plus, he highly doubted he would let murder slide. Covering up the fact that she was alive clearly showed he had nothing to do with whoever had tried to murder her in the first place. That earned him some trust.

"I take it you know where the body is." Inuyasha would be happy to know she was alive.

"She's safe," was as much as he was willing to share with an outsider.

Miroku chuckled. "I have to say, I've never heard of a wolf taking in a stray dog." Poor Inuyasha thought the wolves had eaten her; if only he knew the truth.

Kouga's glance hardened. "And I didn't think we let dirty dogs murder and turn humans, but here we are." He had done the honorable thing when faced with a dilemma. It was a lot more that could be said about those filthy dogs.

Miroku held back a wince. "I am familiar with the one who saved her, not with the one who took her life." At most, he had heard his name, but he had never met him.

"Is he the one who asked you to say she was dead?"

"He's trying to protect her. Turning her was the only way to save her."

"It's that ice Lord who did it, isn't it?" Kouga asked, his grip on his own mug tightening.

Miroku sighed; they left scents behind, it would seem. "I don't have the whole story I'm afraid."

"So whoever bit her wants her safe and hidden?" If even a dog had no control over this…

"Yes, she is important to him. He will be happy to know that she is indeed safe." He might be a little less happy that she was with a wolf, but it was much better than the alternative.

"No, because he's not gonna know." Kouga leaned forward. "You owe me, monk. You're not gonna tell that dog anything. I don't want him sniffing around and she doesn't need that kind of confusion right now. He left her there, he has no rights over her. He might have turned her to save her life, but then he abandoned her. A newbie can't be left on their own like that. What the fuck was he thinking?" He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You're not telling him shit. Unless you're telling me you're not a man of your word, _monk_? If that's the case, we're gonna have a problem."

The threat was clear and obvious, but that wasn't what Miroku picked up on during the speech. He allowed his face to break into a large grin. "You made her pack. You're her alpha." How interesting; no wonder he was so protective of her. "If she's accepted you, then you shouldn't worry. He no longer has any claim on her." It would explain Inuyasha's struggles to confirm her safety; they were no longer bonded. "You've severed that link."

Kouga scoffed. "I don't feel threatened by a dog." He knew he was the one with a claim on her and he didn't care what that dog's opinion was; he would tear him to shreds if he had to do it. "So you better keep your mouth shut. And if you hear more on how to keep her away from the murderous dog-"

"You'll be the first to know," he finished with a smirk. He was not an idiot; he knew better than to get between a wolf and his cub. Plus, Inuyasha's desire came true; she was safe. As someone who was meant to protect the people, he agreed that Kouga's logic was sound. The fewer people who knew about Kagome's whereabouts, the better. It would keep her alive, and it would prevent an unwanted confrontation between dogs and wolves. "My lips are sealed." It was the safest option for all parties involved and _not_ involved.

"They better be or I'll know." It wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

"We're good friends, why would I wish to ruin that?"

They both knew they weren't friends. They helped each other to benefit themselves and nothing more; this was a business arrangement. Still, he didn't smell a hint of lie on him, which made Kouga think for now, he could trust the monk with this secret. However, he intended on keeping a close eye on him - just in case. The most displeasing outcome of this conversation was that he didn't have any good news to share with Kagome. Although this would help him keep her safe for the time being. It did meant however that he would need to find some other way to give her a little _pick me up_. What could one give to a girl who had lost everything?

_Sigh_.

-R-

"No. I can't accept this."

Yes, she knew _pack was pack, and they took care of one and another._ However, a bedroom set? This was too much, and the little voice in the back of her head was telling her that this gift_ was permanent._ Not that she wasn't grateful, and she knew that joining the pack _was_ permanent, and even if she got her own space, they would be quite involved in each other's lives. But still. This sounded like forever and it was a scary to think she had to let go completely. She had to give up the life she had, the one she would have, and accept this new one that had been chosen for her. It wasn't an easy thing to do, especially when she could barely keep her own emotions in check.

"You're gonna have to accept it, because here's a new phone," Ginta said as he handed her a cellphone. "We got you on the pack's plan and we put everyone's numbers in it. Don't worry if you don't recognize half the names, it'll come. I also put the emergency numbers in case. You can do anything except -"

"Call my family and my friends," she interrupted as she reached out for the phone.

He offered her his best smile in sign of an apology. "Don't worry, Kouga's gonna get everything sorted out." Their alpha wouldn't let such a transgression slide by, he was sure of it.

"Yeah," as much of an answer that she could manage. She didn't want anyone to think she didn't appreciate everything they did for her. She did. She'd probably be dead in the woods if Kouga hadn't found her and taken her in. Despite the growing despair inside of her, she was lucid enough to realize the luck she had. Wait. If they kept saying that she should accept everything they threw at her, then shouldn't the reverse also be applicable? They should accept gifts and gestures from her. "Guys, could you help me with a little something for Kouga?" One person at a time.

Hakkaku broke into a smile; now that was the spirit. "Always."

-R-

His nose twitched a few times as though he didn't trust his senses. Nope - it indeed smelled like food. There was no mistake about it. Wait. He was supposed to be the one prepping something special for her. Had the guys beaten him to it? They usually wouldn't be the ones to take such initiatives. He opened the door, peaking in, expecting to see a full table, except that was not what he found inside his own apartment. Kagome was sitting by herself, the counter in front of her filled with food that smelled like heaven. His mouth was ready to water, his nose twitching at the promising scents that filled his nostrils. Wait - what?

As she watched his eyes get wider, she found herself gazing back at the table, blushing furiously. This had sounded a lot less embarrassing in her head than it did in reality. "You're always doing things for me. I-I just wanted to say thank you," she stuttered, the volume of her voice lowering with each word she spoke. "The guys said you'd like this. I'm not really good at cooking or anything…" Although it was almost impossible to mess up _not_ cooking a steak. It was still so raw…

People were always grateful for what he did, but he clarified that he wanted nothing in return. He didn't feel like they should reward him for doing what he was supposed to do. They trusted him to keep them safe, and that was what he would always do. But Kagome hadn't been part of the pack when he gave his speech. He had also been going a lot easier on her considering all the trauma she had gone through recently. Usually, he would have refused the meal, but since she was trembling so much from sheer nervousness, he didn't have it in him to do that to her. He couldn't shatter her confidence like that and so, for her sake, he would accept the gift.

"Thanks," he said as he sat across from her. "Smells good." Bloody was more like the right word. It was perfect.

She managed a small laugh. "I didn't realize how hard cooking would be now. All the smells…" That and her taste buds no longer responded to food the way they used to before. That in itself was an adventure now… along with her hearing. The sound of sizzling food was echoing in her brain, even this much later. How would she ever be ready to face the outside world?

As the utensils clang when Kouga picked them up, her focus came back to him as she watched him take the first bite. She didn't know how easily she could swallow the food she had prepared, but she didn't care; this wasn't about her, it was about him.

"You not hungry?" he asked as he swallowed his first bite of steak. "Or you can't eat this?"

"I can," she defended as she picked up her own utensils. If he thought she couldn't eat, he would stop feeding himself to focus on her and that would be the exact opposite of what she was trying to accomplish. She was careful to cut her meat into the smallest pieces possible, which was difficult with such a raw meat, and then she gently put a bite in her mouth, slowly chewing it. Even chewing could be a painful action. Still she ate it, she swallowed it - all while trying to hide her reaction to the taste of blood. It was mouthwatering, it was heaven - the taste it left behind in her mouth made her want to lick her lips one last time, hoping she could get another taste. She couldn't wait until she could eat properly so she could hastily devour a raw bloody steak.

"How about we hurry to finish these and go get milkshakes?" After all, he had said that he would get her something special, and it wasn't like he had any good news to share with her.

Although a milkshake wasn't exactly what she was craving, it sounded like something that would go down her damaged throat quite smoothly. Ice cream was also always a mood lifter. "That sounds good… Are we… I guess we're not _walking_ there." Although she assumed no one would look for her amidst a pack of wolves, showing her face in public was not the best idea. If the wrong person got even as much as a glimpse of her, it could all be over.

Fuck, reminding her she was trapped was not a good way to lift her spirits… "I was thinking drive thru - I'm sorry - I…" How was he supposed to apologize for this?

"Don't worry," she hurried to say, waving her hands in front of her. "It's better this way." She could smell the guilt on him, and she wanted to avoid that. "I don't really fit in any of the clothes, except the sweatpants, so this is a lot less embarrassing than going out like this."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Shit, I messed up the size? Fuck," he replied, running his fingers through his hair. He thought he had followed the clothing sizes she had given him… He had even asked one of the annoying saleslady for help!

"No, you got the right size…" she trailed. The clothes weren't the problem; she was. Somehow, her size had changed in the last couple of days - it wasn't so much the weight but her hips size. Wider, her hips were wider. Everything fit until she tried to pull it over her hips. "I guess I got wider," she added with a nervous laugh. Were these types of changes always normal following the bite? He probably didn't know… she was a rarity as a bitten.

Kouga truly did not mean to, and yet his eyes wandered to her body; it didn't feel like she gained weight. "Are you sure? You're barely eating anything."

Did he really want to make her say it out loud? Was he going to make her say that her hips were too wide for the jeans? She cleared her throat, almost instantly regretting it as a wave of pain hit her. "I'm pretty sure."

Kagome was uncomfortable, but he couldn't pinpoint the origin of the feeling. "Then I'll get new clothes," he replied with a shrug of the shoulders; it wasn't a big deal.

"Kouga," she protested. She had just begun to thank him and he already wanted to do more for her.

He shook his head. "You're under my care. I don't wanna hear it anymore. I'm gonna take care of ya if I want, when I want, and you're gonna accept it."

Her mouth opened in protest but no sound came out as she found herself voiceless under the sheer pressure of his aura. It was whipping out of him, coating her, enveloping her as he asserted his status as an alpha and she found that her whole body was responding to him. "Okay," she settled on quickly answering. Being this… quiet was unusual for her and not something she was used to doing. Would it always be like this? He would ask something of her and she would always accept it and do it, no matter what? Seemed a little extreme, but she was a little too shy to ask him about that already. Maybe later - or she could ask someone else. Yes, maybe that would be a little easier.

He watched her face change as probably a million thoughts were going through her head. Kouga knew that he was slightly abusing the current situation. Alphas were never a known concept to her, and she remained vulnerable because of her recent transformation. He was somewhat using these weaknesses to his advantage before she gained a better control of her new self. To be fair, it shouldn't be quite called _abusing_ the situation; he wasn't making her do anything against her will. He was simply using this to help her better understand how a pack functioned. It would be a difficult transition and he was trying to make it as easy as he could for her. That couldn't possibly be such a bad thing now, could it? And eventually it would wear off. So it was fine. Right?

"Did the guys give you the phone?" he inquired, hoping to stir the conversation in another direction.

"Yes, thank you. Not that I can call many people…" She didn't mean to sound sappy…

He took another bite of hi food. "You can call the whole pack now. I know we're just a bunch of strangers to ya right now, but… pack is family. We'll always help each other, no matter what." Pack came first. Then again, for most of them, pack and family were the same thing. A lot of them stayed in the pack they were born into - it was the beta way of life. Alpha males were usually the ones who left to have their own pack. Sometimes a few betas would follow, which was no issue. Pack sizes were rarely a fixed thing, they would increase and decrease every couple of years and would always have a variation. Plus, it was best for everyone's sake if they avoided too many alpha confrontations; they never ended well for anyone. Plus a pack was never meant to have two alpha males; all that did was end up in division and weaknesses. Kouga had said goodbye to two alpha males so far.

"I think I'll wait until they like me a bit more." Her second time with the pack had gone a lot better than the first, but there remained a lot of progress to be seen. Hopefully, it would happen sooner rather than later.

"They'll come around and regardless of everything, if you call them, they will come. A pack is bonded together."

She could only hope that she would soon feel this sense of belonging that he was referring to - it would help her feel not so alone and lost. It was also shameful to talk to Kouga about every new issue and development associated with her new transformation. It would be nice to talk about it with other people, perhaps some that were the same gender as her. All in due time.

-R-

She blinked once, then twice. She kept staring at her naked reflection in the mirror, but it felt like she was staring at a stranger. Her wet hair from the shower clung to her neck and her shoulders, while she held open the grey towel open, revealing her body to her own eyes. Her breast had never been small, but it felt like they hung much heavier on her chest and they appeared wider and rounded. She couldn't miss the appearance of her hips; it hadn't been all in her head. Her hips were larger than before and the dips in her waist were drastically different. Except the rest of her was roughly the same size, meaning she couldn't have possibly gained weight. Especially since her damaged throat made a serious dent in her daily food intake. That wasn't it…

A gentle knock on the door had her jumping out of her skin and she hurried to wrap the towel back around her body, shielding it from view. It was silly; he was on the other side. He couldn't see through walls…

"Ya alright in there?" He had heard her turn off the water a while back and since then it had been a deafening silence. He could vividly remember when he had found her broken down in the shower back when they had first met - he didn't want her to go through that on her own. He could help her deal with this and get through it. He had to do it. All this left him with no other choice but to knock on the bathroom door.

"Y-yeah," she replied with an unsteady voice. What was she supposed to say? That she needed more time to stare at her own naked body? Ask him to come take a look? The thought alone forced her to blush profusely, her chest feeling like it was suddenly on fire. That was never, ever going to _happen_. "Coming out in a minute," she added.

Fuck. He hadn't been trying to rush her or make her feel bad. He had wanted to ensure her safety, and now all he had done was to make her uncomfortable. Idiot. "Don't worry about it. I just wanted to make sure you were all right and needed nothing. Take your time." He would have to find a way to interact with her that was less intimidating for her. It was the only way they could progress forward. He was her alpha, and she needed to have complete faith and trust in him. She needed to know she could always come to him and confide in him, no matter what the issue was.

But she didn't listen. Instead, she hurried to dry off her body, wishing to chase away all images of her naked form out of her mind, and slipped into her clothes. Obviously, it was still sweatpants as they had not gotten around to getting her bigger clothes. She threw her wet hair into a tight bun, discarding her towel into the laundry basket before emerging from the bathroom. On the other side, she found Kouga pressed to the wall, a sheepish look on his face.

"You didn't want to hurry," he reminded her.

"I was done anyway," she said, feeling the heat crawl across her cheeks. She couldn't exactly tell him it was best she wasn't left alone with her thoughts and concerns. He worried enough about her as it was.

"Can I get ya anything?" There was something off, a heavy emotion that clung to her, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

She shook her head. "Any plans for today?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"I have a few things I need to get done." He usually did a round up after transformation night, making sure everyone was good, stocked up on supplies. Sometimes, a few members of the pack could feel out of it after the transformation, re-adjusting to the limitation of their human body. But, she was also in an adjustment period and leaving her alone with herself didn't seem like the best of idea. "I can get one of the guys to come if you want?" Somehow, he felt like she would turn him down.

The guys? She couldn't ask them either the questions that were burning at her lips. It wouldn't work. Plus, she didn't want to be constantly babysat. She knew he worried about her, but regardless of it all, she was a big girl who could take care of herself. Plus, she was trapped within the confines of his apartment. What did he think could happen to her? No one knew she was alive, no one knew where she was, and even if they did know this was all a scam, they surely wouldn't expect her to be hiding with wolves. It was safe. Although, him _offering_ to keep her busy could be a good way to… talk to someone of the female gender?

"Hm, you know. I thought - I thought maybe I could do some more check-ups. I mean, I know I did the pups, but maybe you have… elders, or vulnerable people that could use a little looking into?" Honestly, she didn't have that much faith in her own skills, at least not yet, but - it was as good an excuse as any.

Oh. He didn't expect that request. Then again, it would be good for her if she was to get to know the pack better. There were a few people he wouldn't leave her alone with immediately but - there were a few safe bets and despite her refusal, he could have the guys staying nearby, monitoring things. In case anything went wrong. Maybe it would allow her to feel like she had a place within the pack, which wasn't a bad thing. "You know what, let me make a few phone calls and look into it. I think it's a good idea."

She offered him her best smile, gently nodding. "Thank you."

He could have walked away, gone to do what he had said he would do, but this unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach kept his feet grounded. He reached out for her chin, grabbing it with his thumb and index as he tilted her head backwards. "Ya know, if there's anything bothering you, you can talk to me."

Her heart rate picked up, her mouth suddenly drying up as she felt the warmth of his fingers against her skin. They were smooth, they were strong. She didn't think twice as she took two steps forward, closing the distance between their bodies. Heat traveled across her body as she stared into his eyes. He was expecting a response. "Y-ea," she croaked out. He was close, really close. Her hands were itching at her sides, but she kept them there. She resisted the urge to tilt her head, almost begging for him to cup her cheek with the palm of his hand. _What was wrong with her_? Any time he put his hands on her, she felt this need for _more_. More touches, more comfort. It was never enough. All she could breathe in was his scent, and it was tickling at her nostrils.

Her aura had calmed down, reflecting almost an inner peace, which was a drastic change from what it was mere moments ago. What had changed? Her eyes were pouring her soul into his own eyes, calling out to him. She was clinging to the alpha bond, but it was almost overwhelming, like a weight on his chest. She felt like defenceless. Like a fruit ripened for the taken. He released her chin, his hand gliding off its own accord to her cheeks. He gently cupped it, his thumb brushing across it, sending tingles through his digit, and unbeknownst to him, through her whole body. Kouga knew he felt extra protective of her, and his kind were a very _physical_ kind but - _but_.

"I'll make the calls," he finally said before retracting his hand.

She had to hold back a whimper at the loss of contact, and she found herself biting down on her bottom lip to keep herself quiet. She shuffled her glance to the ground before nodding, hoping to look at anything _but_ him as she felt her shame growing. Really, she was desperate for a stranger's touch? Had she become so out of bound with her old reality that she was clinging to him like a desperate child? Maybe it was best if she kept some distance with him… As much as she could while they lived under the same roof. She ignored the heat pooling in her stomach, the ghostly feeling of his hand on her cheeks. This confirmed one thing for her.

She had questions.

A lot of them.

And she couldn't ask him.

-R-


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Oh hi. Long time no see. I have had this half finished since April. I had a free moment this morning and it got away from me sightly. Luckily the 2months old and my oldest had a good nap so. Here we are. I hope everyone is keeping safe and healthy!

**Runt of the Litter**

**Chapter 5**

"You okay, sweetie?"

Kagome's head snapped up at the sound of the woman's voice. She gave her a trembling smile as she nodded rapidly. "Sorry, I was - hm, thinking."

Her vet experience - _her very limited vet experience -_ prepared her for animals - not humans who could _turn_ into animals. Yes, she could take vitals, answer _wolfish_ questions, but - outside of this, all of it was new. She _was_ learning that they had slower heartbeat and blood pressure in human forms. Which could make a human doctor ask a few questions, but now that she was aware of that, it would help her establish a new guideline. Although the best would be if she could examine them while they are transformed but - _well_, she would not be in a human form either which would make it impossible to do. This was the best she could do. If she could gather some data, which at least didn't involve much _intense medicine_, she might be able to establish baseline. She had to treat it like she was dealing with a new animal species - and she sort of was really…

"I don't know why that knucklehead thinks I need a checkup," the older lady said with a smile. "I'm old, I'm not dying."

To be honest, Kagome didn't expect Kouga to send her elders, but she supposed it made sense. As with regular humans, they were probably considered like the vulnerable population of the pack. She also assumed they were more old school and weren't fans of the _new ways_. They also probably avoided the doctor a lot. From what she understood, being a _wolf_ \- or any kind of were - gave you a better health and a stronger constitution. They probably thought they didn't need a checkup. Her first two _patients_ had been old men, and now she was examining her first woman of the day: Misa. This was not quite what she had in mind when she thought she could ask some _questions_. The worries and concerns in her mind were not something she would discuss with her own grandma -even less so a woman of the same age who _wasn't_ related to her.

It was too awkward.

At least she was nice and didn't seem to mind that she was a _dog._

"It's probably my fault," Kagome justified. "I told him I wanted to practice more - and, I guess, not many people like me. He figured you - you might take more pity on me," she added with a forced smile.

"You know who I don't like? Those stubborn kids. They say we're stubborn, but they can't see past their hatred," she said with a scoff. "I guess they all forgot how we used to hate the panthers. I ain't saying we love 'em now, but we make peace. We all came from the same canine at some point. And every pack has assholes. There are a few wolves out there I wouldn't mind skinning alive…"

Kagome was hopeless to stop the laughter that came out of her. _Now, _that was direct. Ayame's face popped into her head for a brief moment; she was worried about her the most. The redhead had thrown a lot of deadly glances her way, but they had never spoken. Then again, she wasn't the only one who had daggers in her eyes while looking at Kagome - but she was the most consistent. It didn't matter - did it?

"Don't worry dear, they'll come around." Yes, she differed from them. Yes, Kouga was a complete knucklehead, but it was clear the girl was sweet, and she didn't ask for this life. How could they hold it against her that she was killed and turned without her own consent? The poor girl was trying to make the best out of a nasty situation, and Kouga had a little too much honor to leave her out on her own. He was an idiot, but he was good at being their alpha. It didn't mean she had never yelled at him, or smacked him in the back of the head - but he was doing a good job. He had excellent qualities that would ensure their pack survival and help them thrive. He always put others first.

"I hope so," she whispered as she sat down in front of Misa. "I don't - I didn't even know dogs and wolves hated each other this much. Well, I also didn't know werewolves were a thing…"

Misa laughed. "It comes and goes. We've hated many people through my lifetime, don't worry about it. Next thing you know, we'll have problems with someone else." She shrugged. "I don't mind dogs so much. But that - that one that calls himself Lord? Someone needs to get the stick out of his ass."

_Sesshomaru_. "You're telling me," Kagome replied, a hand traveling to her neck.

"I hope that asshole gets what's coming to him." The girl would have that reminder with her forever. It would heal, but even her newfound healing skills wouldn't fix this, at least not completely. She would bear the scars until the day she died.

"Hopefully." Even though she hated him for what he did, even though he stole her life from her and he deserved to pay - she didn't care if he lived or died. She only wanted her life back. But then again, getting her life back depended on _him_ \- sort of at least. Even though he believed her dead, even though he killed her, he was still deciding her fate and there was nothing she could do about it. "Maybe he'll forget about me - or - Kouga says he'll fix it, but I don't know how this can be fixed."

"If that idiot says he'll fix it, he'll fix it. He's a good alpha. Betas don't always have it good, but with him, we do."

_Betas_. "C-can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot, honey."

"What - what does it _mean_ to be a beta? We do as he says? We - want to help him? What - I don't understand a lot of things I'm feeling…" Was she really about to share all this with an old woman she didn't know? Had her options and her life become so limited that it was her only solution?

A smile tugged at her lips, increasing the amount of wrinkles around her mouth. "Now, what did that dummy do?"

"W-what, no - no nothing! He's been really kind and I really - I would be _dead_ if it wasn't for him… I just - He says something and I - I wanna _agree_." This made her sound insane, didn't it?

Misa chuckled. "That's normal, sweetie. He's your alpha." Now, she had no problem butting heads with him, but that was a different story. She never gave much thought to _following_ an alpha's order, or this submission that came with being a beta. After all, it had always been this way for her. But not for Kagome. This was new. "I'm sure it's just a little overwhelming for ya right now. You'll see, you'll be yelling at him in no time." Her eyes narrowed. "Has he been taking advantage of you?"

Kagome shoved her hands in front of her, waving them frantically. "No, no! He - he didn't do anything!" The thought of it alone was enough to bring heat to her face. If anything, she had been the one _looking_ while he had been a perfect gentleman. "I - He just - I wanna agree with him, that's all. Even if I'm not sure? I'm sorry, I'm not making any sense…"

Misa smiled at her, watching her dip her head forward in shame. "I get it, child. If I wasn't so stubborn, I'd be the same." Except, she'd rather smack Kouga across the head. "Betas will usually follow their alpha, that's why we live in pack. We trust them, we trust their judgment. Most of the time. This one can be a knucklehead sometimes, but he's a good kid." She put her hand on top of Kagome, gently offering her a squeeze. "It's new for you. I don't know what it's like. But it'll be better. I'll compare ya to a young cub. It messes with them when they're young. They grow more independent. You will too."

Kagome dared to raise her glance as to meet Misa's eyes. "It's - between this, the physical changes, I - it's a little much."

"Transforming can be overwhelming."

"I don't remember much from that night, actually." She could recall the coldness of the blade on her throat and then she remembered waking up the next morning. She assumed it was normal to blank out the transformation? She didn't even _know_ what it implied, how much control she had… She really didn't know anything.

Misa quirked an eyebrow. "What physical changes child? Are you sick?"

_The dreaded question_. "Hm- I- Hm, I just - I meant - you know - just - some _hm_, changes. My body feels different." _Could the ground swallow her whole now_?

She remained uncertain on the exact nature of the changes Kagome was referring to, but her red cheeks and the scent filling the vicinity were enough to give her a bit of a clue. Now, unlike them, she wasn't born into this. Could it come with changes? What kind of changes could benefit her in her human form? "Your whole body, dear?"

Why did she start talking about this? Why did she even get into it? Her entire body was trembling, her throat suddenly feeling raspy as she thought about how she could phrase this in a way that did not kill her with utter shame. "I - I - Well, you see - I mean - I feel - it's just - some things are - hm, you know. Just… I guess. Wider. Bigger. I'm not - it's really…"

Her voice had dropped to a mumble, the words barely a hush, and she was barely breathing in between them. Her human ears remained slightly above average even though she was not transformed, but even Misa's ears and brain needed a moment to decipher what had been said. Once she did she chuckled. _Bigger. Wider_. "Sweetheart, we come in all shapes and sizes." The truth? She had no idea. Although she failed to see how _that_ would provide her with any kind of advantage. "Consider it a perk. Not that you need it."

Kagome's cheeks burned brighter as she looked away from Misa, unable to look her in the eyes. Right. She was a bitten. No one knew nothing about it… But Misa didn't seem concern. She was right - there was nothing wrong with that _per se_. It was just one more thing about herself that she couldn't recognize, one more change she had to go through since she became _something_ else. It wasn't like anyone would reverse this. This was who she was now - whoever this new Kagome was. She would need to re-learn about herself slowly. With no barring or familiar people or things around her. Easy peasy.

Right?

Enough embarrassment for one day. Enough with the questions for now.

It was normal - all of it.

-R-

"None of your business."

"I didn't say anything!"

Misa scoffed. "I know you, you knucklehead. You're gonna pray into business that doesn't concern you and ask me how it went."

"It is _my_ business, ya old hag."

_Smack_.

Kouga's left eye winced as he felt the pain from the slap burn through his cheek. She could still pack a punch, even in her old age. "Ya know, betas don't slap their alpha."

"They do when they're rude. Whatcha gonna do? Take on an old lady?"

He chuckled. Somehow, he wasn't even sure if he would win. Misa used to be a fierce fighter in her young days and she hadn't lost her edges, despite the grey hair. "Is she okay?"

She nodded. "The girl's fine." No point in sharing with him her little confusions. He didn't need to know. That knucklehead would probably embarrass the poor girl. "Don't you go taking advantage of her, ya hear me?"

"Ad- what? What did she say?" Had he accidentally done something? Was it the time he found her in the shower? He hadn't done it to get an eyeful… Fuck. He wasn't trying to make her uncomfortable or nothing…

Misa laughed, throwing her head backwards ever so slightly. "She didn't say nothing. I know _wolves_. I know _you_. Eager. Impatient."

"I'm not a cub anymore."

"You'll always be an annoying little brat to me."

Misa came from an older time - he was her third alpha. Time and leaders changed, but she remained there and exactly the same. It was a good thing. She was never afraid to call him out on his bullshit, and she voiced her opinion. He might be the alpha, but he enjoyed getting the truth, and he didn't want to make decisions that only worked for _him_. She made sure he never fucked up too bad. This was how he knew that taking in Kagome wasn't the worst idea - Misa said nothing about it. That was her way of approving. And she was apparently already protecting her, which reassured him. Kagome needed some people in her corner and Misa wasn't someone people would cross.

"Just be careful with her. This is hard on her."

He sighed before dropping himself onto the couch, his body sinking into the foam of the cushions. "I know." He flattened his bangs on top of his head. "I - I don't know how to help. I've alway been this. I've always had my pack."

"We're wolves more than we're humans. She's human."

"I know."

"And you're an idiot she doesn't know."

"The name calling seems uncalled for _you hag_."

"Keeps ya on your toes," she said, dismissing him with a wave of the hand. "Now, I've seen your face enough for today. Go home. And keep your hands to yourself. I think she's a little more susceptible to the alpha charm." There were thoughts - musings - running through her head, but she would keep them to herself for now. No reason to start anything when she didn't have enough information. One thing was certain; Kagome was really shaking up their little pack. _Good_, she liked a little action.

_Again_ with that. If he could keep his hands to himself during heats, he could keep his hands off _her_. She was going through so much and he wasn't an asshole. "I ain't gonna touch her." Wait. "What do you mean?"

"She's a newbie. You're the alpha."

Right. Well, he knew _that_ already, and he had taken a bit advantage, but nothing _bad_. "Mind _your_ business. I'm taking care of her and nothing else."

"You know best, _boss_." She then grabbed her broom was by her TV. "Now get off my couch before I kick you off of it."

He chuckled. "You're the only one who gets away with this shit, ya know?"

"There were others before you, there will be others after," she said with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

She wasn't wrong about that - it was a delicate balance.

-R-

"K-kouga?"

Kagome clutched the blankets, lifting them as to cover her chest. She blinked through the darkness, surprised at how well she could see through the blackness engulfing her room. Initially, her heart was racing, but quickly, her eyes made out Kouga's shape, standing in the doorway. The light of the hallway was highlighting his form as he walked in her room, silent. She let go of the bundle of blankets, letting them fall in her laps. The nights were _arduous_ for her - memories of her near death haunting her at any moment. Had she screamed during her sleep? Was he here to check up on her? _Damn it_. She didn't want to be a hopeless insignificant thing. It was fine. Eventually… the nightmares would stop. They had to, right?

"Kouga? Is- everything okay?" her throat was dry, threatening to clamp up.

Why were her hands moist? They felt wet, sweat dripping from her fingers while the surrounding air appeared thick, difficult to breathe in. Her lungs were on fire as she tried to meet his eyes, but could not. Yet, despite his silence, he kept walking in her direction. "K-kouga?" Her body was vibrating, his ever closer presence sending chills down her spine. _Oh, not this again_.

Once his legs hit the edge of the bed, he stopped for a beat and then leaned forward, his hands gliding across her blue comforter. She tried to straighten her back, tried to create distance, but all she did was trap herself against the wooden headboard. Her breath hitch as she didn't have it in her to say his name one more time. Instead she waited, watching his motions while her heart tried to pierce out of her chest. Each beat was painful, straining her chest, forcing her to wince. She gulped when his arms hit her folded legs and suddenly; she had forgotten how to breathe. His blue eyes were glowing in the darkness, shining and piercing through her soul. He lifted himself on his knees, straightening his upper body before he used his hand to part her knees. He barely had to use any force; they fell open on their own.

_What was happening?_

She tried to put her weight on her hands, firmly placing her palms against the soft mattress, but it was pointless; her elbows were threatening to cave. He positioned himself on top of her, his body hovering on top of hers, his eyes never breaking eye contact. Her lips parted as though she wanted to speak, but she didn't know what to ask. Why would he suddenly - do this? She should push him off of her, telling him it was inappropriate and yet, those were none of the things she _actually_ wanted to say to him. His scent was all she could think about; it was coating her skin, filling her nostrils and buzzing inside of her brain. It was subduing her, leaving her defenceless - at his mercy. Each breath she took made her suffocate, as if she wasn't getting any air into her lungs. It burned - everything burned. Panic settled in her chest and her brain was trying to convince her _he_ could make it better; he could make her safe.

She blinked once. Then twice. A gush of air spread across her heated flesh and by the time she opened up her eyes, he was hovering on top of her, his lips mere inches away from hers. She could _taste_ him. She wanted to lean forward, close the ridiculously small distance between them and lose herself into the magnetic aura surrounding him. Her heart was racing, her body demanding his touch. There was a second voice in the back of her head, telling her this was everything she ever needed. But she couldn't move - because he hadn't told her she could move. _Permission_. It felt like she needed his permission to do anything. No. What? But why? Her bottom lip trembled, a puddle of heat in her core as she resisted the urge to rub her legs together to relieve some tension that was quietly building up between her legs.

_"K-kouga."_

A gasped breath breached her lips as she violently sat up in her bed, her hands slamming down on the mattress. Kagome gulped as she looked around in her empty bedroom, rapidly noticing she was alone. _Alone_. Sweat coated her skin, beads falling down her neck and following the dip of her spine. She pressed a clammy hand to her thundering chest, her half-lidded eyes searching the darkness for a sign that she wasn't crazy. But she was. _A dream_. It had been a dream. She tried to lick her lips but found her tongue pasty, swollen from the dryness of her mouth. Shame filled her, forcing her chest to cave inward as the implications of her dream dawned upon her. Had she really dreamed of him? A _sex dream_? About Kouga? A man she barely knew. It had felt so real, so vivid. The proof of the heated dream was present between her legs as she could feel a stickiness in her underwear.

_Great_. As if she didn't feel enough shame already.

Kagome tried to readjust her position, only to find she was coated in sweat from head to toe; she could barely peel herself off the sheets. _Ugh_. She touched her hair, feeling the dampness as it slicked back against her skull, and she knew she could never go back to bed like this; she needed a shower. It would wash away the sweat and hopefully cool off whatever was going on inside of her brain. If she didn't know better, she would say she was slowly losing her sanity. _Get a grip_.

She tossed the sheets off herself and planted her feet on the ground. Quickly, she grabbed a few of the clothes Kouga had acquired for her and she made her way to the door. Hopefully, Kouga was asleep in his room and she wouldn't wake him up with the sound of the shower. She turned the knob, slowly, and barely opened the door - just enough to fit her body. She then quietly closed it, and turned around, ready to tip toe her way to the bathroom. Which would have happened. If she hadn't run smack dab in a hard chest.

A hard chest.

_Fuck_.

Before she could hit the ground rear first, a strong arm wrapped itself around her waist, keeping her in a standing position. Her eyes were darting in the darkness, staring at the _bare_ chest in front of her. _His_ bare chest. And that hand? How was she supposed to ignore that hand? It was burning through her shirt, leaving an imprint on her skin. There was a slight space between them and she wanted to close that distance - press her body against his. He smelled good. Too good. She had to look up; she had to meet his glance - but she couldn't. She was frozen in place, doing her best to take small breaths as to not overload herself with his scent. _Think. Think_. But thinking was difficult. Her brain was melting, she was being pulled in different directions and she couldn't even begin to think about forming words or coherent sentences.

"Ya all right?" His voice was low, his eyes narrowed.

He had felt - _a surge_. He didn't know how else to explain it. Next thing he knew, he was walking down the hall in direction of her room. He could sense her panic, even from the other side of the wall. He had been distracted… preoccupied. He hadn't even realized that she had opened the door - that was until she ran into him. Now she was near him and his chest felt heavy. She was looking down and he _wanted_ her to look at _him_. But she wasn't. His fingers twitched with the need to grab her chin and force her to look upwards, but he held himself back. _Since when did he have to control himself_? Her scent was shifting. It differed from before. He meant to breathe it in ever so slightly and yet; he breathed deeply, filling his lungs. It was sweet, sending tingles all the way down his blood stream.

"Y-yeah," she croaked out. "I - I just - got warm. I - hm. Shower." That counted as a sentence, right? He got it. He would let her go.

But she didn't want him to let her go.

She had to go.

She closed her eyes, trying to breathe, trying to clear the cloudiness in her brain. _Kagome, get a grip_. She wasn't like this. This wasn't her. She didn't - she didn't want a man she didn't even know. And she certainly wanted nothing right now, not after everything that had happened to her. She decided that she couldn't let him ask something else, she couldn't let him speak again. Already, her legs were trembling, not even keeping her standing. Her knees wanted to buckle, her body wanted to crumble in his hold. _Why_? Her eyes opened wide as she tried to make a run for it. Despite everything in her body screaming at her to stay, she tore herself away from him, forcing his hand to fall into the emptiness as she tried to dash by his side.

Unfortunately for her, his reflexes were faster than hers. Before she was gone, before she was out of reach, he wrapped his fingers around her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. She held her breath, her heart stopping, her brain buzzing. His fingers felt warm, and she was too weak to offer any kind of resistance. She stayed there, her eyes looking towards the door of the bathroom; her salvation. But she couldn't reach it. She couldn't remove herself from him for a second time.

But he made the call for her.

Just as quickly as he had grabbed her, he let her go. As soon as her arm hit her side, she was gone, slamming the bathroom door behind her.

_Oh god, she was an idiot._

Meanwhile, Kouga stood there, confused. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to process what he had done. Why did he grab her? Why did he _need_ to stop her from leaving? Now that she was further from him, he found that it was easier to think, to be. Her scent lingered.

That scent.

Beneath it, there was a familiarity but - it couldn't be.

No.

Because the heating season wasn't yet and…

_Ah fuck_.

-R-

"In heat? But it's too early!" Ginta said as he sat down on the porch.

"I know."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty fucking sure."

He felt like an idiot he didn't realize it the second he walked down that hallway. He should have known. But wolves had a very precise heat; it was always at the same time. It didn't occur to him that it could happen to her, especially right now. As if she didn't have enough shit going on right now. She didn't need this on top of it. And he didn't need this. He didn't know how to explain this to her, and somehow he had a feeling that it wasn't something she would want to hear from him. Plus, how was he to know how different her heat would be? Clearly dogs and wolves didn't share the same mating season. It wasn't the type of information that enemies shared;It would reveal a vulnerability. When everyone was in heat, they were weaker, more prone to an attack. Especially since while dogs were in heat, wolves were not.

But that wasn't neither here nor there.

Now he needed to figure out what to do.

"So- what was it like?"

"What are you talking about?"

Ginta shrugged. "I mean - are dogs and wolves compatible? And it ain't even heat for us. Did ya like, feel something?" A lot of the males in their pack would go wild during mating season, but Kouga kept himself in check. He had a higher responsibility, and he didn't want to give anyone the wrong idea. Anyway, he spent most of his time turning down Ayame's advances and it wasn't like she let the other females get anywhere near Kouga. Still, it didn't mean he couldn't feel anything. He had a better self control.

.

His first instinct was to say no. But then he remembered grabbing her. It meant nothing. It was a moment of weakness. "I don't know. And not really." Dogs and wolves. They could probably be compatible. They came from the same ancestor? Probably? Although none of that mattered. They didn't procreate as their animal counterpart. They did it while they were in their normal human form. If a werewolf could be with a human, then what would stop a human weredog and a human werewolf from procreating? He wondered what it would lead to, though… _No_. He didn't wonder. It wasn't important.

"Then why are you hiding out here? Her scent's gotta be bothering you a little."

"Nothing I can't deal with." He's had worse. He had a dozen females throwing themselves at him, constantly. He was the alpha. Betas could afford to indulge and mate as much as they wanted, but he couldn't do the same. First of all, he had to pick carefully since as an alpha he had a higher chance of impregnating them, but also because Ayame was insatiable in her pursuit of him and she would do anything to be alpha female. Granted, her chances to get pregnant as an alpha female were quite slim, but he didn't want to risk it. He had only reacted the way he had because it had taken him by surprise. Nothing else.

"And you're okay leaving her alone?"

"What da ya mean?"

"Well, she's never been in heat, right? And now you left her alone? Ain't ya worried she might wander or something? What if there's a beta nearby?"

…He hadn't thought about that. Beta couldn't exert the same kind of self control as an alpha and though they wouldn't be affected as much since they wouldn't feel the heat as much - it was risky. Especially since she would not know how to control herself. _Fuck_. Alright - maybe leaving her alone hadn't been his best judgement call. "Fuck. I gotta go."

"Yes you do," Ginta said with a smirk.

It had been a while since he had seen Kouga get this worked up. He might be convinced that this didn't have any effect on him, but he begged to differ. Maybe it was because of how protective he was of her, but there was something different there. He wasn't sure what it was yet. Kouga was pouring a lot of himself into her, and he was furiously protective of her. It wasn't like he wasn't for the other pack members, but… _this _was… it reminded him of how a male would protect his mate. Obviously, it wasn't the case here and it wouldn't be but; the feeling was hard to shake off. He chuckled as he watched his alpha take off, a smile dancing in his eyes.

This girl was turning things upside down for Kouga.

Maybe it was a good thing.

-R-

She shouldn't be here.

She _really_ shouldn't be here.

Kagome's legs were trembling as she stood in his bedroom. Honestly, she didn't know how she got here. Her nose had been twitching. Her belly had been coiling. She chastised herself for even having those thoughts; it was his privacy. She shouldn't be intruding. Despite the many speeches she gave herself in her head, she made it to his door. Then, she tried to persuade herself to never touch the handle. It wasn't very successful. She lost at every step - and now she was standing in his room, debating if she could withhold herself from sitting on his bed. It was where the scent was the strongest. Did it make sense to say that she wanted to _roll_ in it, bask every inch of her skin in his bed until it clung to her? This was insane. This was it. She had officially lost her marbles. What was _wrong_ with her? At this point, he should throw her out and leave her to fend for herself.

She was crazy. Insane.

And yet, none of these thoughts were enough to stop her as her hands glided across the black comforter thrown over his bed. She leaned forward more and more until her face touched it and she inhaled deeply. It filled a need inside of her, one that had been growing and she sighed, happily, satisfied. This was what she wanted. For a second, she let rationality exit her mind and she indulged in the satisfaction, the happiness - something she hadn't felt since her near death experience.

"Kagome?"

_Well_. Now _that_ was over.

Her entire body jolted up, her blood racing in her ears as she sat up, her bottom lip trembling as she met his confused eyes. _Oh boy_. Oh god. How - what - how could she explain_ this?_ Humiliated. Was the word even enough to describe how she currently felt? She wanted to curl up into a ball and die. _No, no, no_.

"I - hm, I'm - I - sorry." She almost stumbled face first unto the floor as she hurried to her feet. "I -I wasn't trying - I didn't mean…"

It took his entire self control to _not_ cringe. The anxiety in the room was suffocating, and he knew he was partly to blame. He hadn't meant to sound accusatory or anything - it had surprised him. Nothing more. "It's fine. It's - it's not your fault."

"W-what?"

Fuck. He never really had to explain _heats_ to someone before. The cubs' parents would take care of that conversation and everyone was _born_ like this. It didn't happen that he had to tell someone they were in heat. He wasn't prepared for this; he didn't have the right words to explain it to a_ human_. Like a bandaid? "You're in heat."

She heard the word. She knew that word. She understood the meaning of that word. _And yet_… "I'm what?"

Kouga ran his fingers through his bangs, messing up his tight ponytail at the same time. "We - _we go into heats_. Ours isn't - it's not now. But I guess dogs' heat is now? I - I don't know much about weredogs. Not enough to know this. But - your scent is kinda giving it away."

She could now turn into an animal. And now he was telling her that even when she wasn't in that form… she was one. She was in _heat_. "So - I wanna…"

"Yeah."

Oh god. She buried her face in her hands, unable to look at him any longer. He found her in his room - _like a desperate… bitch in heat?_ She was trying to - oh god. He was helping her, he took her in and now she was making a fool out of herself. She wasn't trying to - she didn't want to do this. The tears stung at her eyes and despite her efforts to hold them in, she could feel a few of them escaping, sliding down her cheeks. Great, as if she didn't look stupid enough already. "I don't - I'm not trying -"

The salty scent of tears did it for him. He rushed near her, dropping to his knees, which allowed him to be eye level with her. He grasped her wrists, mindful of the strength of his grip, and tugged downwards to reveal her face. He expected her to put up a slight resistance, but she didn't; she let him do as he pleased. "Listen. We - the hormones are in control right now. I'm the alpha, I - kinda provoke a bigger reaction. And you're so new to this. Don't worry about it. And I won't -" Misa's words were echoing in his head and he felt like telling the old hag to can it. Even if she wasn't actually here. "I ain't gonna try anything or nothing. So you don't have to worry."

His words were meant to be comforting - she knew that. She should be happy to know he wouldn't take advantage of her crazy hormones and whatever else was at play inside her body and her head. But, there was this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach; it was heavy, and it pulsated with pain. Disappointment? Why would she ever be disappointed?

"Thank you." The words felt bitter in her mouth.

"We'll figure it out alright."

"H-how long does it last?" Even though she could feel his glance burning on her face, she opted to look at the ground instead.

He shrugged. "Us, it's usually a couple of days. You probably haven't reached the peak yet." After all, her recent attitude was fairly new.

"Oh, great." _Which she didn't mean to say out loud…_

"Don't worry, I - I'm sure some of the girls can help you." They didn't all go after someone with every heat. They were probably things - tricks to this. He didn't know. Fuck, he felt useless.

Oh yes, because that wouldn't be embarrassing at all. But she couldn't tell him no - even if she wanted to so badly. "Thank you," was all she could say, and she hated herself for it.

He didn't feel like he was much help, but he nodded anyway. It was then that it dawned on him that his hands were still wrapped around her wrist, keeping his hold on her. He jerked his hands back, allowing her hands to fall into the emptiness. He cleared his throat before getting to his feet, putting a slight distance between them. "Can - Do you want anything?"

The question felt loaded. She gulped and then shook her head. "I - I think I'm gonna go… nap." She wasn't tired, not in the least bit. Her heart was racing, her brain was pulsating with too many thoughts but she knew one thing; she had to get out of this room, she had to get away from him.

She didn't even give him a chance to reply that she was out of the door. He almost leaned forward, ready to follow her, but he held himself back.

He was too unprepared for this. It left him vulnerable. Even though he shouldn't be.

What was wrong with him?

-R-


	6. Chapter 6

Hi peeps! So confinement 2.0 here. Not gonna lie, that with post partum has been messing with my mental health a little. Don't feel like doing much. But, hanging in there! I hope everybody is keeping safe and healthy! xoxo. (Probably full of mistakes ! My bad!)

**Runt of the Litter**

**Chapter 6**

The TV was on.

There was _probably_ sound - but he couldn't tell. His fingernails were scratching at the fabric of his jeans, his blue eyes glaring forward, as part of his face was covered by his right hand. Every ten seconds or so, he would take the smallest of breaths. A quick inhale through the noise - nothing more. He was far from her. As a matter of fact, she hadn't left her room. He left her food by her door, but it was still there. Her scent was _mostly_ trapped in there. He didn't know if it was her lack of control that was keeping her in the room, or the shame from previous events. Either way, she wasn't leaving, meaning most of her scent was trapped in her room. He could still smell it though - feel it. But the gist of it was _trapped_. Trapped. Yup. Trapped. Why couldn't he stopped with that word. It wasn't like she was trapped. She could get out. He was glad she wasn't leaving the room - but she could.

Kouga pinched the bridge of his nose, while his jaw clenched, the vein in his neck threatening to pop. He felt like a _cub_. It was a _heat_, nothing he hadn't been through before. Actually, this was better than usual since he wasn't affected by his own hormones - even if it sure as fuck felt like he was. He had never been around another _were_ during their heat season. Maybe it was meant to throw him for a loop. Maybe she wasn't as good as _controlling_ herself, which was letting her scent and her hormones run wild. That had to be it. Kouga threw his head backwards, hitting the couch as he closed his eyes, exhaling loudly through his nostrils, making them flare.

Maybe Misa could come over - talk to her. Plus, it would allow him to _safely_ step out without leaving her alone. A walk would do him some good; clear his mind, get rid of her scent. Yup, he was going to call the old hag over. A female. That way he'd be sure she wouldn't be affected by this.

Meanwhile, Kagome was in her room, drenched in sweat. Her mouth was open while she panted as though she had ran a marathon except she hadn't left the floor. She was _fighting_ against her own body. Fighting herself so that she wouldn't go out there, fighting herself so that she would stay grounded. The droplets of sweat sliding down her spine were enough to make her shiver and she banged her own head into the wooden door. _Nope_. She had turned herself into a fool enough times. Kouga was helping her and to say that she was grateful didn't even begin to cover it but - _but_ she didn't know him. Why couldn't she stop herself from wanting to go to him? She dug her dull nails into the floor, mindlessly scratching it as her brain scrambled to focus on anything that wasn't him. _It was a failure_. The rage pent up inside of her was reaching such a high peak that tears were beginning to pool in her eyes.

_Heat_.

She was an animal. The human side of her was not in the driver side at all.

Her cheeks burned at the memory of him explaining to her what was happening. She dropped her chin to her chest, hiding her face even though she was alone in the room. He said this would last a few days - how was she supposed to survive a few days of this? She could smell him all the way from here. Not just that, he had helped her focus her hearing, her scent - but she couldn't do that anymore. She was pouring so much of her energy into _not_ going to him, she couldn't keep herself focus. All the sounds were invading her head, all the scents were tickling her nostrils. It was almost as overwhelming as it had been that first morning. She didn't have enough control to do both at the same time. If she had to choose, it would be to keep herself away from him.

It wasn't like he was a bad man.

He was kind. He looked after her. He smiled at her. He was considerate. Her safety and well being was his priority.

_Actually_. She had never seen someone like that. She was used to being the carer. When she first met Inuyasha, he was broken. It took a lot of lashing out, a lot of pushing her away, but he eventually began to trust her. She could take it. She could take someone's else pain if it meant they would feel better. The situation had never been reversed… until now. He took a lot of heat, a lot of shit for taking her in. He went against his pack's wishes so that he could keep her safe. He gave up his time, his personal space, his own peace of mind to help her navigate through this new life. He was keeping her safe. For once, she was falling apart, and someone was there to catch her. It nearly terrified her. She had never let go, she had never let someone else put the pieces back together. She'd always break pieces of herself away, ensuring the well being of those she loved.

It was indeed scary.

And it only made her want to go to him even more.

She shook her head, sweat drops splashing around her. She had to be strong. He was too nice; if she went to him, he would have to turn her down while protecting her feelings and she didn't want to put him in that situation. This was her way of thanking him for everything that he was doing; she would be strong enough to keep herself at bay. It was the only thing she could do. The only way she could feel somewhat useful.

She could do this.

-R-

"Ya know hun, it'll be a lot easier for me to open the door if ya ain't leaning against it."

The sound of Misa's voice made her jump of her skin and tumble forward. _Wait. What_?

"Don't worry, that idiot ain't here. Ya can open the door."

Kouga… left? But how could she still smell him so vividly? She should have heard him leave… then again, there were so many sounds in her head, could she truly tell them apart? Her knees were wobbly as she made it to her feet, threatening to give up with each step she took. She hadn't even reached for the handle yet that the door swung open, revealing Misa.

She shook her head. "You look like shit," she said as she entered without being given permission. She turned on the light Kagome had kept closed and inspected her further. "How you like 'em heats?"

"Please tell me this isn't a monthly thing."

Misa bursted out laughing. "No worries. I don't know about you dogs, but for us, it's once a year. It's a little easier to handle when you've been through them your whole life."

"Every year, you have to go through this?"

"Thank the lord, I don't have that problem anymore! It's not so bad. Most of the times, those who want to get together, those who don't stay on their own. It don't last so long."

It felt like an eternity. "I can't even get out of this room."

"Because ya too weak, or cause big shot alpha was out there?"

Her hands curled in front of her stomach, her chest caving in as her ears turned red. "That obvious?"

Misa dismissed her with a wave of the hand. "He's the alpha, sweetie. He drives all the females stupid. Beats me why though. He's a knucklehead."

She knew it was her attempt at humor to defuse the situation, but she couldn't even bring herself to laugh. "I- I don't wanna cause trouble."

"You're not making any trouble." She had never seen a heat this bad before. The poor girl looked like she had taken a shower; she was fighting it off. The logical side of her was telling her that bittens were different but, she couldn't shake off the feeling that something else was at play. "He's fine."

"I - don't - I don't wanna make it harder on him by forcing him to turn me down again and again. It's my fault I can't control it."

"Turn you down?" What was that emotion in her eyes? _Pain. Hurt_. She was hurt… by his rejection? Didn't look to her as though that dumb cub needed a break from dealing with the annoyance of her heat. Looked to her like he needed a break from holding himself back. Lot of females threw themselves at him - after all, he was the catch of the pack. She'd never seen him do more than a clench fist. Two years ago, during the peak of the mating season, Ayame had gone all out. Waiting for him naked, offering herself up to him, getting down on her knees - and he had thrown her out on her ass - _her naked ass_. The witnesses of the event had enjoyed telling the story to anyone who wanted to hear it.

And yet he couldn't shake off this little puppy? Strange.

"It's fine. I - I know I can be a burden. He said it would be a few days right. I'll- I'll be fine. I'll stay here - or - or maybe I should _leave_ to give him some piece of mind."

"Leave? Are ya out of your mind child?"

"What?"

She chuckled. "If you leave, there's gonna be a lot of them males after you. Then won't have the same kind of honor as _that idiot_." An out of control female in heat? She'd be an easy picking. She might have a soft spot for Kouga, but under the right circumstances, she would cave in to someone else too.

_Right_. Except for the few times she had seen Ginta and Hakkaku, she was mostly with Kouga all the time. There was a whole hidden world out there that she wasn't familiar with and it came with a lot more dangers and traps that she had initially thought. She couldn't leave. She was stuck here until she felt like herself again - whatever that meant now. "Sorry - I-"

"You're desperate for _something_." Misa knew too well what that something was. She was about try and re-assure her when a foreign presence sent a flash down her spine. This wasn't good. Her eyes narrowed before she turned around, glaring at the doorway. Something about his scent wasn't _right_. "Boy what are you doing here?" These three idiots had grown up near her, driving her more nuts each year; she knew them well.

Kagome leaned to the left, noticing Ginta standing there, one foot in, one foot out. His lips were parted, his nostrils flared, as he clutched the long, brown envelope in his hand. His eyes traveled from Kagome to Misa, back to Kagome again. "I- hm, the hm…" he popped his lips. He had knocked on the door, he remembered that much. He wasn't sure he waited for anyone to answer before he walked in. Actually, the only two occupants of the apartment were standing in front of him - clearly they hadn't opened the door for him. And yet there he was. He had walked in - without an invitation. "The monk gave me this. It's for Kouga." He took a step forward. "I was dropping it off."

"Ain't heard of knocking," she asked while taking a step forward. _She knew that look_; she had seen it enough on dumb young cubs.

"Yeah -I was - I was gonna, I thought - I thought he was here." Hadn't he knocked? It was a little fuzzy. Thinking was hard at the moment. His focus was elsewhere and he couldn't tunnel his thoughts enough to remember his actions from the car to where he stood. He didn't tear his eyes away from Kagome. Instead, he began to travel his glance from her face to her feet, back to her face. "Ya okay?" Her cheeks were red, her skin looked clammy and her lips were pressed together. _She smelled good_. There was a distress coming off of her, one that was calling out to him.

"She's fine. Leave it with me, I'll give it to that knucklehead." She might be older now, but her instincts remained sharp; she had to get him out of here. She didn't want anyone to be doing anything stupid or anything they would regret. It was as if these boys had never been around a female in heat. _Or maybe they had never been around a female like her. _

Ginta ventured further into the room, nearly shoving the enveloppe into Misa's chest. The entire time, his gaze remained as it had been; on Kagome. He was less than a centimetre away from her by the time he came to a halt. Her scent was strong enough that it was leaving a divine taste in his mouth, sweet enough to even make his mind _buzz_. The proximity of their bodies made him dizzy and he unconsciously licked his lips, watching as she tilted her head backwards to look up. The desperation in her eyes was enough to send a jolt of power going through him. He didn't think about twice; he reached out, cupping her cheek with his left hand and he watched as she leaned into the touch. He could feel it in his soul; she _wanted_ to be touch, she _wanted_ to be comforted. Her need was tugging at him, forcing him to soothe that urge.

"Ginta."

Her voice fell on deaf ears.

"Ya alright?" he asked again.

She nodded against his hand. His warm hand helped to soothe the desperation that was growing within her chest, and it helped filled the void but _it wasn't it_. It wasn't enough. It could lessen the need ripping her apart from the inside but she wasn't sure it would be enough to get rid of it completely. Tears came to her eyes and she _wished_ he could help with the frustration she felt. Could he help? Could he make it better? Focus, Kagome. Focus. But she couldn't.

"_Out_."

That voice, he couldn't ignore it as easily. His whole body froze and for a mere second, he felt a battle raging inside; stay here with her or follow his alpha's orders. Never in his life had he ever even _entertain_ the thought of disobeying Kouga - but this time, he almost considered it. It hurt as he retracted his hand, instantaneously missing the warmth of her skin and the spiciness of her scent. He wanted to touch her one more time. Feel the softness of her skin against his fingers. Kouga's presence behind him was overwhelming, crushing him under pressure, forcing him to buckle and step away. However, he did so by walking backwards, keeping his eyes on _her_. If he inhaled deeply enough he could taste her scent and it would send his head spinning again - _but his alpha told him to leave_.

"I said _out_."

Kouga glared at Ginta, following him with a deep gaze as he finally exited the room. But it wasn't enough. He _needed_ to know that he was no longer in the apartment, no longer in the vicinity. There was a growl bubbling in his chest, a rage making his hands fist as he held back the urge to curl his top lip above where his fangs should be. He had been circling the area, hoping the cold air would calm his rattled nerves when he had caught a whiff of Ginta's scent. He had thought it innocent; he often dropped by unannounced until he had noticed the shift in it. He had followed it, letting his instincts guide him back to his own apartment. He had been calm, collected - until the mingling of their scents had hit him. Ginta never strayed, Ginta always listened. And yet, there he had been; touching Kagome. He hadn't been able to focus on how little sense it had made. No, his primary concern had been to keep him away from her.

And now he had.

"I think you need to follow your own order," Misa said, remaining to the side. She might have tried to block Ginta, but she wasn't stupid enough to do the same with Kouga. These boys weren't thinking straight and she hadn't lived such a long life by acting stupid and irrationally.

Her voice was there, in the back of his head, but he didn't listen to it. "Did he touch you?"

Kagome shook her head. It felt worse now. When Ginta had touched her cheek, it had been easier to breathe for a second, but now? Now she was suffocating. Kouga was mad. Kouga was mad and it made her anxiety shoot up. _The alpha was mad_. She was wringing her hands while bouncing off of her left foot, avoiding his glance as she knew it would make it worse. She didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes, the anger that shone in his blue orbs. It was her fault. Tears spilled on her cheeks while she became unable to control the wobbling of her bottom lip. She wanted to run but she didn't know where to go; she was trapped.

Then it came, like a salvation; his fingers on her chin. "I'm not mad at you," he said as he forced her head backwards. "I was worried about you."

"I- Sorry."

He shook his head. "You didn't do anything."

Now that he was this close to her, all he could smell was the scent Ginta left behind; he didn't like it.

"Kouga."

Misa. Again.

He flicked his tongue against the back of his teeth; she was right. He fucking hated it, but she was right. "Go shower." It wasn't a suggesting, it wasn't a proposition. It was an order. "You'll feel better. I'll be here when you get out."

Pathetic; that was how she felt. She didn't want to leave his side. She didn't want to leave this man's side despite how little she knew about him. But she had to - he was right; it was best. She could maybe manage to salvage a little bit of her pride if she walked away now. She felt weak, too weak to pull away from his hold. Thankfully, he released his grip on her, allowing her to walk away. She ducked her head forward, her chest heavy as she exited the room.

"Something's up," he finally said. "That's not Ginta."

"He's not the only one acting weird."

"I'm fine." He kept himself in control.

"Sit down dummy, we gotta talk."

He should lecture her but he didn't; instead he listened and he sat on the bed. It was _almost a bad idea_. He instantly became surrounded by her scent, his nostrils assaulted by the vivid spiciness that had been clinging to her skin for the past couple of days. _Fuck_.

"I think I know what's up." She had an incline, nothing concrete. She had hoped he would have seen the signs too but he hadn't. She had tried to dismiss it, trying to tell herself she was reading into it but - after this little display?

"Other than her heat?"

"Think about it knucklehead. She's even affecting you? Physical changes? Betas out of control? She listens to you a little too well?"

"What are you saying old hag? I'm not in the mood for guessing games."

"_Omega_. She's an omega."

She - _fuck_. "She can't be."

"Why not?"

"There has - "

"Last one in our pack was before my time."

If anyone else came to this conclusion, he would dismiss them but - Misa? She wouldn't bring it up if she wasn't sure. "Fuck."

"It would explain why the both of you have been dummies. Why she really wants to please you -"

"I didn't take advantage of her."

"Didn't say you did. You are awfully protective of her though - _make sense_."

Of course it made sense; he was the fucking alpha. They used to be the partner of choice. An alpha female was a handful and the uterus were hostile environments; it was hard for a baby to grow there. Most of the time it took them years and years before they had a pregnancy and even longer to have a live birth. Even if they did end up with a babe, they weren't maternal. Beta females were easier to handle, they listened better and they were a little bit more fertile. Omegas? Omegas were _made_ to get impregnated, to carry cubs and _care_ for them. It was a win-win, a fertile mate, one who would raise cubs, cubs that would outlive childhood. A devoted mate, a devoted mother. They offered their alpha no resistance, mostly compliance. It had led to a lot of abuse over the centuries. Alphas weren't mating them; they were keeping them like obedient little bitches whom they would breed. They'd put them at the bottom of the ladder; good for bearing and raising children. Over time they became rarer and rarer…until they were no longer a common sight - but they remained sought after.

He wasn't a fan of those practices. There was more to them. They were healers, carers, they had devotion and love. It extended beyond the cubs they bore. They cherished and protected the little cubs of others and the members of the packs. They were furiously loyal and loving. They weren't meant to be abuse by their alpha. He was glad they hadn't seen on in such a long time; less trouble.

As if she wasn't trouble enough by buying a dog…

"You can't tell them."

Misa scoffed. "Take me for an idiot?" She shook her head. "Ayame would have a field day with her. She wouldn't be safe."

"Good."

"She's not that safe from you either."

His eyes narrowed. "I ain't like that."

"I know. But she's affecting you."

"I was caught off guard." He had never smelled one before - the stories were true.

"Are ya gonna tell her?"

"Are you?"

"Not my place."

Unfortunately, he didn't have the same _out_. "Not yet. She's dealing with enough right now. She doesn't need this. And she doesn't need to be asking people about this."

"You'll have to tell her eventually."

"I will. Not yet."

"You know best."

That poor girl's life was about to get even more complicated.

One thing was certain; thank god that ice king hadn't found her first…

-R-

"_Kouga…"_

Once his eyes snapped open in the darkness, he wondered for a brief moment _why_ his instincts hadn't kicked in. How _someone_ had gotten into his room without him ever even realizing it. Despite the blackness that had swallowed his room, he could see clearly as he stared to his left, looking right into Kagome's eyes. She was kneeling beside him, on the empty side of the bed, her hair forming a curtain around her face. Her hand was on his bare bicep, a gesture she had probably initiated to shake him awake; it had worked. There was a panic present in her eyes but he couldn't figure out why. He was certain she hadn't heard his conversation with Misa because she hadn't brought it up. Granted their interaction after her shower had been brief, but still. Avoiding her had been in his best interest; he'd be able to think a little clearer once her heat wore off.

It should be soon.

It had to be right?

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

Nothing and everything? She had fought herself, she really had. Every single step she took in his direction had been a struggle. This was not her. She didn't do this; she felt pathetic. He'd be avoiding her, pushing her away and there was this part of her - a part buried deep inside - that was _begging_ for some kind of attention. Why did he want to stay away from her? It shouldn't matter - it didn't. She was _Kagome_. He was someone she just met. Why did it matter to her if he wanted to stay away from her? Didn't she want to go back to her own life? The one she had before she ever met him? Her brain, her heart and her _core_ were all in a disagreement and she couldn't figure out what she wanted. She couldn't even figure out who she was. The constant doubting, the pressure, the fear, the doubts. All of it had happened so fast… without warning…

'You're avoiding me."

He had chalked up some of her behavior to the fact that she was a newbie. Then, he had blamed it on the heat. Now that a new truth had been offered to him, he wondered how he hadn't seen it before. "I'm not." He was a little bit. Tomorrow night, her heat would have eased up and it would be easier to talk to her, to take care of her.

It was easy to see that she didn't believe him. Her tiny fingers remained on his biceps, as though she feared he would run away the second she would pull away. He wouldn't. He had to do this carefully. He put his hand on hers, hoping the gesture would be enough to take away some of her anxiety. "Kagome, I'm not avoiding you. I'm sorry if I made you feel this way."

Idiot. That was the one word ringing in her head over and over again. "I'm a mess," she finally admitted. "I don't - I don't wanna do any of the things I've been doing." She sought out his touch, she went into his bedroom uninvited like a bitch in heat… and now she was in his bed. "I'm not me. This isn't me."

He felt like a fucking asshole. If he could explain it to her, it would be easier but now was not the best time. He would come clean, he would tell her. It wasn't something he could keep from her and he didn't want her to find out on her own. He also _really_ didn't want her to be explained what an Omega was… well the wrong way. As soon as everything calmed down, he would help her through this. He would also make it clear to her that it didn't matter that she was an omega and he was an alpha. He wasn't about to abuse this bond and he wasn't going to claim her like an object. It didn't change anything. She was her own person and she was free to make her own decisions. He became her alpha because he found her. She wasn't his. He wasn't going to make her his. Obviously this whole thought process was going to be a lot easier once she didn't smell so fucking good.

"I know. It's a lot and a lot of it probably feels like it ain't even coming from you. I promise, it'll get better."

"I don't - I don't-"

"You don't wanna need me."

Her glance shifted away from his face. "I - I'm really thankful for everything…"

"But you're a human. You're not used to needing someone like this. It's okay, I'm not mad. I understand." This was another thing he needed to express while speaking with her; his emotions. The line was thin and he didn't want to confuse her for no reason. He couldn't even begin to understand how she felt, being pulled apart in two directions. He had always been what he was. He didn't have to accept a new reality or feel himself becoming a new person. She did. And to top it all off, she had the 'bad' luck of being an Omega. The changes were going to be more present, more vivid - there would be no escaping this transformation.

Whatever voice had been screaming inside of her was now calmer. Would it always be like this? Would she ever be able to stand on her own again? Yes. He told her right? It was an adjustment, a temporary period. Eventually, it would wear off and she would get better control of herself and what she was feeling. Yes, she had to focus on the fact that it would get better. If this freaking _heat_ could go away, it would help. She felt out of control, like a child throwing a tantrum. She relaxed the fingers she had wrapped around his biceps, retracting her hand in shame. She had touched him _again_. She didn't remember Inuyasha ever being this _touchy_. Was it a wolf thing? Wait. She wasn't a wolf. She was a dog… right? This was more confusing by the second…

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine… soon hopefully."

"Tomorrow or the day after. Should be done by then." Kouga sat up properly, the blue sheet falling to his waist as he observed her face. She had dark circles under her eyes and they were deepening with each passing day. "You need to rest."

"I can't - I can't sleep."

She was too restless - from the heat. "Stay here." The words slipped him out and even he knew how much of a mistake it was. There was her heat, her status as an Omega - him being her alpha. All the perfect ingredients for a perfect disaster. But he knew himself, he knew better. He wouldn't do anything. It wasn't like that. He wasn't a mindless monster with a need for a quick fuck. He had promised to take care of her, to protect her and it was what he was going to do. He wasn't going to mate her because she was an Omega and he wasn't going to make her follow a lifestyle she knew nothing of - they were werewolves, but there was a humanity to them as well. Things were different now. He'd mate the right one. Not one his instincts were screaming at him.

"I-" She popped her lips. "Is that a good idea?"

He chuckled. "Probably not."

At least they were on the same page.

"Don't worry, I'll stick to my side of the bed. But - the proximity might help you get some rest." It would do the exact opposite to him, but he wasn't about to share that tidbit with her. He needed to take care of _her_. He had his share of sleepless nights in the past. He could deal with one more. Plus, he would feel more at ease knowing she was right there. It seemed that an Omega could give his pack a run for its money. He would have to find a way to not only work around _her_ heat but _theirs_ as well. He needed to keep her away from the pack during such sensitive times. He might share with her the truth of her status but he wasn't ready to share it with the rest of the pack. Some of them kept an old mentality. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her, especially not over old mentalities.

She should probably say no, but honestly? She was exhausted. The thought of sleeping a couple of hours in a row sounded like heaven to her. She allowed herself to collapse at his side, feeling the soft sheets beneath her. She could slide under, but that felt like taking a step into dangerous territories. Closeness but with some distance. It was the for the best. She ignored the tingles in her fingers, the warmth of his nearby body - it was calling out to her. But she would remain where she was. Away from him. She pushed aside the fact that her own heart was thundering in her chest - a sound she had no doubt he could hear and she forced her eyes to stay shut.

Sleep, that was what she had to do.

From his half sitting position, he could see that she had closed the door behind her when she had entered. If only it were open. He could get up and open it, help dissipate some of the scent, but he chose not to move. Although her heart was beating rapidly, her breathing rate was steading - he didn't want to risk disturbing her. He didn't want to risk moving. And if he was being honest with himself? He wasn't completely sure he wanted to risk walking back to his bed with her laying on it, completely defenceless. Despite the temptation in the air, staying put as he was - it was his best option. He slid down slightly, though keeping somewhat of an upwards position and he closed his own eyes.

It was for one night right?

It was fine.

Everything would be fine.

-R-


End file.
